Remember Me
by Celaici
Summary: Cette fiction crossover univers alternatif, raconte l'histoire d'amour entre Dean et Stiles, avec, pour pilier et "scénario", le film Remember Me. Ceux qui ont déjà vu le film, merci de ne pas spoiler :)
1. Prologue

Et voilà une nouvelle fiction ! Je vais la poster tout au long de la soirée, car je viens de la finir ! Ouf ! C'est une idée que j'avais depuis longtemps, et ceux qui lisent Foudre ont eu un petit indice concernant la nature de cette fiction ;)

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour enter dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Remember Me**

 **Prologue**

Stiles, huit ans, une jolie petite valise à la main, courait après sa mère. Claudia était une très jolie femme, toujours souriante. Elle aimait son fils, il l'amusait beaucoup par son énergie débordante et elle était chaque jour plus émerveillée par son intelligence. Elle rêvait déjà des grandes études qu'il ferait, de le voir bondir dans toute la maison, animé d'imagination et de nouveaux projets. La jeune femme était blonde, une peau laiteuse. Elle était habillée d'un t-shirt noir et d'une longue jupe blanche en dentelle flottant derrière elle. Elle peut la main de Stiles pour descendre les escaliers menant au métro. Le petit garçon refusait de lui donner sa valise. Arrivés en bas, il s'accrocha à sa jupe pour la suivre. Il était encore tôt, mère et fils partaient en vacances ensemble. Stiles sautillait autour de Claudia. Elle le regardait tourner en riant.

\- Calme-toi, Stiles. Le métro ne va pas tarder.

\- Oui maman !

Mais il continuait ses petits bonds. Elle secoua la tête. L'hyperactif s'arrêta enfin et se serra contre sa mère. Affectueusement, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, puis tourna la tête sur sa droite. Deux hommes les regardaient étrangement. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle n'était pas rassurée, il était encore tôt et il y a avait peu de monde. Elle prit la main de Stiles et le resserra contre lui.

\- Tiens, regarde ! Le métro arrive ! Lui dit-elle.

Mais au même moment, les deux hommes les encerclèrent et les menacèrent. Stiles se cacha dans les jupes de sa mère, Claudia leur donna son sac à main, les laissa prendre ce qu'ils voulaient, protégeant avant tout son prit garçon qui sanglotait. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le métro et Claudia déglutit. Elle fixait l'un des hommes, celui qui avait essayé de bousculer Stiles. Peut-être son mari pourrait-il l'identifier.

Mais Claudia réalisa trop tard que c'était la chose à ne pas faire. Les portes du métro commençaient à se fermer lorsque l'homme sortit une arme.

\- Non !

Le cri de Claudia fut étouffé par la résonance du coup de feu. Elle s'écroula au sol, Stiles se jetant immédiatement sur elle.

\- Maman ! Maman !

Il secouait sa mère, pleurait, hurlait dans l'espoir vain que ses beaux yeux caramel, jumeaux des siens, s'ouvrent à nouveau.

Le shérif Stilinski entra dans le métro et ralentit, les yeux fixés sur le corps inerte, recouvert d'une bâche de sa femme. Un de ses collègues baissa la tête sur son passage. Le shérif, une expression de douleur figée sur son visage, se rapprocha de la scène de crime. Claudia...

\- Papa !

Il ouvrit les bras pour recevoir son fils qui sera son cou de toutes ses forces. Stiles avait le regard vide. Il était en étant de choc. Le shérif caressa ses cheveux et se retourna pour quitter les lieux.

\- Ça va aller, Stiles, murmura-t-il. Je suis là, je vais te protéger.

Il ravala un sanglot.

\- Je suis là.


	2. Le cri du silence

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Eh oui, comme elle est fini et que c'était un projet comme ça que j'avais depuis un moment, je vous la poste en une fois !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour enter dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le cri du silence**

Dans un vieil immeuble en plein centre de New York, dans le dernier appartement donnant sur le toit, dormait deux étudiants. L'un s'appelait Castiel, préférait Cas. Son lit était superposé, ses affaires, entassées en dessous dans un foutoir sans nom. Dans la chambre au bout du couloir, un lut double dans lequel dormait une jeune femme brune. Mais le propriétaire de la chambre, lui, n'était pas allongé auprès de sa belle d'une nuit, perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre qui donnait sur une issue de secours, il buvait une bière, regardant au loin, écoutant distraitement le brouhaha de la ville. Dean fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il se contorsionna comme il pouvait pour l'attraper, manquant de basculer à l'intérieur de sa chambre. La tête lui tournait, il décrocha.

\- Allo.

Il se redressa au son de la douce vois féminine au bout du fil et attrapa rapidement des vêtements.

\- Donne-moi un quart d'heure.

Il raccrocha et se prépara, défroissant sa chemise, nettoya une tâche sur sa veste de costume, puis il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte, sans se donner la peine de la fermer à clé. De toute manière, le verrou était cassé.

Il retrouva sa famille dans un cimetière. Sa famille, c'était tout d'abord sa mère, Mary. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire. Elle tenait entre ses mains un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Bonjour Maman.

\- Tu as l'air en forme murmura-t-elle.

Elle remit son col en place et lui adressa un regard faussement désapprobateur. Il renifla, amusé.

\- Sale veste.

Sa famille, c'était aussi Sacha, le compagnon de sa mère.

\- Content de te voir.

Il lui sourit et continua les salutations. Sa famille, c'était aussi, et surtout, Charlie, sa petite sœur. L'adolescente de quinze ans lui adressa un petit sourire. Il l'embrassa et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Merci de m'avoir réveillé, ma belle.

\- Tu sens la cigarette et la bière, maugréa-t-elle.

Pas que cela la dérangeait elle, mais elle savait que cela ne plairait pas au dernier membre de la famille. Leur père. Dean se redressa et adressa un bref regard à John Winchester. Son visage était fermé, son regard critique.

\- C'était trop, une cravate ? dit-il en guise de salutation.

Dean déglutit.

\- Ouais, j'aurais pu.

Il croisa les bras. Ils étaient là pour autre chose que pour discuter sa tenue vestimentaire. Charlie s'avança la première vers la pierre tombale. Elle y déposa une rose rouge, puis laissa ses longs cheveux roux, colorés, lui tomber sur le visage. Dean regarda le nom indiqué sur la tombe. Bientôt deux ans qu'ils se réunissaient une fois par mois sur sa tombe. Deux ans…

La famille était réunie dans un café. Mary souriait. Elle était un véritable rayon de lumière au milieu de toutes ses mines tristes et défaites.

\- C'est bien. Sam serait très touché de nous voir ainsi tous ensemble. De voir que l'on fait toujours ça.

Charlie lui sourit, puis se pencha à nouveau sur l'écran de sa tablette.

\- Charlie, tu as raconté à Dean ce que tes professeurs ont dit concernant ton projet.

Dean et Charlie échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Elle m'en a touché deux mots, avoua le jeune homme. Vas-y, Charlie, raconte-nous tes exploits de hackeuse.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Je ne suis pas une hackeuse, répliqua-t-elle, espiègle. Mon projet les a beaucoup intéressé, ils l'ont étudié de la programmation, jusqu'à la mise en fonctionnement.

\- Elle pourrait intégrer une grande école d'informatique, ajouta Mary avec fierté.

\- C'est fantastique, sourit Sacha.

\- Je serais certainement une des plus jeunes élèves, j'aurais à faire mes preuves, s'emballa Charlie, mais je suis-

\- Dean, tu veux bien me passer le sucre.

Dean releva la tête vers son père, mais n'en fit rien. Mary passa d'un bout à l'autre de la table, et tendit le sucre à son ex-mari. Dean secoua la tête, se leva, et reprit le sucre.

\- Non, papa. Charlie était en train de s'exprimer, je préférerais qu'elle finisse d'abord.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Tu peux respecter ça, hmm ?

John secoua la tête et inspira.

\- Charlie n'est plus une enfant, elle est capable de me dire si elle s'est sentie offensée. N'est-ce pas, Charlie ?

L'adolescente fixait sa limonade, comme si elle espérait le changer en quelque chose de bien plus fort.

\- Non. Non, papa, ce n'est rien.

John adressa un hochement de tête en direction de son fils, et tendit la main vers le sucre.

\- Ce n'est pas que je voulais changer de sujet, bien sûr.

Dean bouillonnait. Si au moins il était capable de faire semblant.

\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi on parlait ?

Mary ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais John la devança.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le sujet de notre conversation, tu peux me le dire ? répliqua Dean, les dents serrées.

Charlie glissa une main sous ma table pour serrer la cuisse de son frère.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Tu joues au héros, Dean ? C'est pas le moment, maugréa leur père.

\- Si, au contraire, c'est parfaitement le moment.

Il tapa sur la table et se leva.

\- J'm'en vais, annonça-t-il.

\- Dean… commença Mary.

\- Charlie, tu viens ?

L'adolescente se leva pour suivre Dean. Ils allèrent marcher ensemble dans le parc non loin de là.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, lui dit la jeune fille. Te fâcher avec papa.

\- Je suis fâché avec papa depuis longtemps, lui répondit Dean en mettant les mains dans les poches. Cela n'a rien à avoir avec toi.

Charlie s'assit sur le dossier d'un banc. Dean resta face à elle.

\- Alors dis-moi… Comment ça se passe au lycée ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Bien, je suppose.

\- Et avec Lara ? La petite brune qui te plait bien.

Charlie renifla, un sourire triste aux lèvres, et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit, Dean…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de qui tu es.

\- Je n'ai pas honte ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Dean, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

Et Dean en savait quelque chose. Rien n'était jamais simple. Et il était persuadé que son père y était pour quelque chose. Il était toujours pour quelque chose. C'était sa faute si Mary et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Marine prometteur, il n'était jamais à la maison, et lorsque sa carrière a été stoppée brutalement par une blessure, John est devenu un homme aigri, froid, distant, qui passe ses journées dans son bureau, dans son building. Mary était la chaleur, la douceur, l'amour. Dean était bien content qu'ils soient séparés, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que le seul bonheur de ses enfants et de sa merveilleuse femme n'ait pas suffit à le combler. C'était sa faute aussi si Charlie n'était pas une adolescente épanouie, en grande partie, il ne pouvait pas tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il n'était que son frère. C'était sa faute, aussi si Sam. Dean chassa cette pensée. Ils avaient suffisamment ressassé le passé pour aujourd'hui, même s'il ne voyait pas beaucoup plus loin que la fin de la journée.

Sa sœur et lui échangèrent encore quelques mots avant qu'il ne prenne le métro.

Il sourit en pensant au clown qu'il avait vu dormir dans le métro. Un peu de lumière égayant tout ce gris. Il entra dans son café habituel et sortit son carnet pour se mettre à écrire. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il grimaçait. Ecrire, cela avait toujours été le truc de Sam. Mais si cela avait servi à son frère, pourquoi pas essayer pour être plus proche de lui ? Il commença donc à remplir des pages. Une fois qu'il commençait, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraitre, il avait du mal à s'arrêter. La serveuse lui apporta à manger sans qu'il n'ait rien commandé.

\- Il faut manger, lui dit-elle.

Il sourit et voulut la remercier, mais elle était déjà partie.

 _Gandhi disait : « Quoi que vous fassiez, ce sera insignifiant. Mais il est très important que vous le fassiez. » Je suis assez d'accord avec sa première phrase. Sam. Tu sais à quel jour je pense. A 22 ans, Gandhi avait trois enfants. Mozart, trente symphonies. Et Buddy Holly était mort._

Charlie monta dans le taxi privé de son père, qui l'emmenait au lycée. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ça, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Apparemment. Un couple de deux jeunes filles traversa la route, leurs mains enlacées. Charlie baissa les yeux, sa frange barrant son visage fin.

 _Une fois tu as dit : « Nous laissons une part de nous-même sur tout ce que nous touchons ». Est-ce que c'est vrai pour tout le monde ? Ou c'était juste de la poésie à deux balles ?_


	3. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, aimer ?

Et hop, encore un !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, aimer ?**

 _Une journée a passé_

Dean marchait avec Castiel vers leur université. Son ami souriait.

\- Au fait, j'ai vendu une brosse à dents à ta copine !

Dean ouvrit son café et cligna des yeux. Il se tourna vers Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'as vendu quoi ? A qui ?

Castiel était confus.

\- Tu sais, ta copine. Cette… magnifique petite blonde que tu as laissé dans to lit, hier.

Dean sourit en coin.

\- Eh ben je lui ai vendu une brosse à dents. J'ai gagné trois dollars !

Dean pouffa de rire et prit une cigarette. Cas arborait son immense sourire fier comme à chaque nouvelle réussite, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Félicitations.

Surtout, l'encourager.

\- Ouais, merci. Alors ça m'a inspiré notre nouveau business : la PUTE. La Panoplie Universelle, Toujours Emportée.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur son ami. Ou alors celui-ci était de toute façon un cas désespéré.

\- C'est un kit de voyage féminin pour une nuit. Par exemple, on pourrait rajouter du maquillage, du parfum, un chargeur de portable, des numéros de taxi ! Et on vend ça 9 dollars 95. Un peu de publicité et hop ! Ça roule !

Dean tendit son café à Castiel pour pouvoir allumer sa cigarette.

\- Et tu crois que les filles… vont acheter ça avec de l'argent réel ?

Il adressa un sourire malicieux à son ami. Castiel hocha la tête, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Ah, je vois… C'est ça, sois cynique. Allez, on va être en retard en cours.

Dean et Castiel suivaient, pour certains, les mêmes cours. La psychologie, par exemple. Castiel suivait des cours de littérature et travaillait dans une bibliothèque. Il était content que Dean s'intéresse enfin un tant soit peu aux livres et à l'écriture. Dean, lui, travaillait dans un garage à mi-temps, et suivait quelques cours par ci, par là. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, ou plus exactement, il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus, depuis…

\- Suite aux récents évènements terroristes, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a de la place pour une discussion sur l'éthique, alors qu'il est question des causes profondes du terrorisme ?

Dean fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son professeur de politique générale. C'était un sujet qui l'intéressait énormément. Il permettait à chacun de donner son opinion, de réagir selon le sujet donner, et Dean avait besoin de cette ouverture à la communication.

\- N'est-ce pas une question de morale, plus qu'une question d'éthique ?

Il tourna sa tête sur la droite pour apercevoir l'élève qui venait d'intervenir. L'étudiant faisait plus jeune que lui, ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés grâce à du gel. Ses yeux caramel étaient plissés, alors qu'il attendait une réponse du professeur, il semblait extrêmement concentré. Dean aurait presque juré voir ses méninges tourner. Il faisait tourner un stylo entre ses doigts et sa jambe tremblait.

\- Développez, demanda le professeur, intéressé.

L'étudiant regarda ses notes.

\- Eh bien, la morale définit le caractère individuel.

\- Et l'éthique ?

\- Les règles de conduite à adopter en société.

\- Le caractère individuel est donc plus important ?

Le professeur le testait, mais l'élève était sûr de lui. Il hocha franchement la tête.

\- Oui, absolument.

\- C'est bien. Notre connaissance du passé est-elle un obstacle pour nous, ou un avantage ?

\- Ce serait possible d'avoir une statue non-fumeur ?

Dean tourna à peine la tête au son de la voix désapprobatrice d'une mère de famille, emmenant avec elle ses enfants, comme si elle craignait que Dean les dévore.

\- Oui, Dean, est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir une statue non-fumeur ? se moqua gentiment Charlie en grimpant également sur la dite statue.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attacha rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle regarda la cigarette de son frère et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Si tu veux me demander si tu peux tirer, ne serait-ce que pour goûter, grogna Dean, c'est non. Il est hors de question que tu te ruines la santé.

Charlie leva la tête, vexée.

\- Et si je demande à quelqu'un qui n'est vraiment pas de confiance, et que je fume de la drogue ? le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, ricana-t-il.

Elle sourit. Son frère la connaissait si bien. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Tu m'as promis que t'arrêterais.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant de la jeter et d'échanger un sourire complice avec sa petite sœur. Charlie regarda les jeunes autour d'eux et perdit à nouveau son sourire. Elle pensa à Louisa, l'une de ses seules amies. Une des seules, d'ailleurs, hors son frère, sa mère, ou éventuellement Sacha, à l'écouter. Charlie ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'intérêt de sa famille comptait autant pour elle. Elle aurait pu être comme toutes les ados. Vouloir la paix et avoir des secrets. Des secrets, ça oui, elle en avait.

\- Pourquoi papa ne m'écoute jamais ? murmura-t-elle.

Dean lui adressa un regard en coin.

\- Il t'aime, papa.

Charlie ouvrit ses cheveux et passa ses mains dedans pour les démêler.

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça. Aimer, ça ne veut rien dire. Papa et Maman s'aimaient, mais elle ne supportait plus de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je n'avais que 9 ans, mais je m'en souviens.

\- Tu marques un point constata-t-il simplement.

Elle n'était peut-être plus une gamine, mais Dean se restreignait à ne pas dire certaines choses devant elle. Charlie était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, avec sa mère.

\- Autre exemple : Maman et tante Sarah. Elles ne peuvent pas rester ensemble dans la même pièce, sans risquer de se taper sur la figure. Elles n'ont pas arrêté de s'éviter

\- Maman gère comme elle peut le fait que tante Sarah boit, répondit Dean, amusé.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, la fixant d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu ne bois pas, toi ?

Charlie se tourna vers lui, leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sérieux lorsqu'il posait cette question, de toute manière. Dean continua.

\- Alors pour quelle raison on voudrait t'éviter ? Tu es belle, gentille, talentueuse…

Charlie poussa un soupir agacé afin qu'il se taise.

\- Sam, lui…

\- Sam ne buvait pas, l'arrêta Dean.

\- Mais il évitait les gens. Toi, tu bois, répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il haussa les épaules et grogna.

\- J'ai vingt-deux ans, cette année, tous les jeunes boivent.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre. C'était rare que Dean parle de son anniversaire. Il descendit de la statue et tendit sa main pour l'aider à descendre.

Castiel et Dean étaient à la bibliothèque. C'était la pause du meilleur ami des Winchester. Dean mangeait un hamburger avec appétit, assis sue une échelle pour voir les livres trop haut pour lui, Castiel se régalait d'un hot dog.

\- Eh, ça te dirait qu'on aille à Atlantic City pour ton anniversaire, cette année ?

\- Tu crois ? répondit le concerné tout en engloutissant la fin de son repas.

\- Ouais, on se prendrait une suite.

Castiel sourit en coin.

\- Tu pourrais inviter Miss Brosse à dents.

Dean pouffa de rire.

\- J'aimerais encore mieux être sodomisé avec une brosse à dents, à choisir.

Il s'essuya les mains et prit quelques livres.

\- C'est ton anniv', on peut se débrouiller.

Dean ne se tourna pas vers Castiel, pour voir s'il plaisantait. Son ami avait tendance à dire ce genre de choses très sérieusement. Il se mit debout sur l'échelle afin de ranger les livres et de regarder dans une autre catégorie. Castiel secoua la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que ça marche, avec toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ? murmura Dean, distraitement.

\- Les deux sexes. Je travaille dans une bibliothèque, et pourtant t'as l'air d'un artiste depuis que tu t'es mis à écrire. Les filles, elles aiment ça. Et comme t'as une belle gueule et des yeux mystérieux, tu plais aux gars.

Dean sourit.

\- Ah, s'exclama Castiel, la bouche pleine, j'ai vu Mégane hier. Elle bosse dans un bar, elle veut absolument qu'on passe.

Dean se contenta d'un « mmm ».

\- Elle m'a presque supplié.

Dean trouva enfin un livre qui le branchait, il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta.

\- Pauvre petite chose.

Castiel serra les dents. Il posa son repas et donna un violent coup dans l'échelle, faisant tomber Dean.

\- T'es pas bien, non ? répliqua Dean avec colère.

Il repoussa Castiel.

\- Eh, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Un homme passa dans l'allée et leur fit signe d'être moins bruyant. Castiel essaya de se contenir.

\- Ecoute. Depuis deux semaines, t'es un vrai fantôme. T'es déjà pas très gai comme ça, mais là, c'est de pire en pire. Tu fais plus rien, tu sors plus !

Dean gardait ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Ton côté blasé et introverti, ça commence à bien faire. C'est plus possible, là, il faut que j'intervienne, j'suis comme ton ange gardien !

Dean renifla, amusé.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Castiel.

\- T'es… T'es conscient qu'intervenir, ça n'implique pas forcément de se prendre une cuite ?

Une lumière malicieuse passa dans le regard de l'étudiant.

\- Bon, un seul verre ok ?

De toute manière, Dean en avait envie, ou besoin. D'une certaine manière.

\- Un seul, insista-t-il.

Dean sourit en coin.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as bu un seul verre ?

Le regard de Castiel se vida alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner.

\- Ma communion.


	4. Coupable de vouloir la justice

Et hop, encore un !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Coupable de vouloir la justice**

Le son pulsait dans le ventre de Dean. Il suivait Castiel à travers la foule. Ils s'installèrent au bar, Castiel regardait les filles autour d'eux comme un affamé.

\- Eh, s'il vous plait !

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers deux jeunes filles aux chapeaux de cowboy.

\- Salut, ronronna Castiel.

La blonde lui sourit et tendit son appareil photo.

\- Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo ?

Les deux filles prirent la pose, mais n'eurent pas le temps de stopper Castiel lorsqu'il tourna l'appareil pour prendre une photo de lui. Il leur rendit en souriant.

\- Et voilà, magnifique !

Elles gloussèrent en récupérant leur appareil.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous buvez les filles ?

\- Mojito !

Dean avait repéré un mec assez mignon, de l'autre côté du bar, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être agréable, alors il renonça.

Castiel et les deux jeunes filles. Le jeune homme prit le chapeau de la blonde, autour de laquelle il avait passé son bras.

\- Non, je dis pas que toutes les autres villes sont sans intérêt, je dis juste que j'adore cette ville, hoqueta-t-il.

La jeune fille récupéra son chapeau.

\- Tu vois, j'adore cette rue ! s'exclama Castiel. Vous venez d'où ?

\- Miami, répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

\- Oh non, c'est nul à chier, tu vois Barcelone, Rio, à côté de New York, c'est rien !

Dean souriait. Il allait encore devoir ramener son ami complètement arraché jusqu'à l'appartement.

\- Bon, on s'les gèle, là, on fait quoi ? grogna la blonde, les bras croisés.

\- A l'hôtel, y a un bar ! répondit son amie, enthousiaste.

Dean ne faisait plus attention à la discussion qu'entretenait Castiel avec les deux jeunes filles. Deux hommes venaient de traverser la rue, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. Ils se mirent rapidement en colère, et le chauffeur, ainsi que le passager sortirent de la voiture. Ils se mirent à se disputer, à se provoquer. Dean marchait vers eux, avec la ferme intention d'intervenir. La jolie brune se plaça devant lui en papillonnant des cils.

\- Eh, tu viens avec moi dans ma chambre d'hôtel ?

Il la contourna et se mit à frapper le conducteur qui attaquait sans raison le musicien qui traversait la rue. Il se mit à cogner de plus en plus fort, mais fut bientôt attaqué lui-même par le passager. Castiel remarqua enfin c qu'il se passait et lui vint en aide. Tout allait très vite, cela cognait dans tous les sens. Les filles se firent bousculer et tombèrent elle aussi à terre.

Les sirènes des voitures de police retentissaient. Le shérif se rapprocha des jeunes filles, dont l'une saignait du nez. Sa copine, beaucoup plus calme, innocenta Castiel et Dean.

\- On a tout vu. Ces deux-là, ils étaient avec nous, ils voulaient seulement s'interposer.

Le shérif hocha la tête et fit signe à l'un de ses collègues de laisser partir Dean et Castiel.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance que mon chef est pas en forme, marmonna le policier.

Dean regarda en arrière et vit qu'il les laissait tous partir. Il fit demi-tour.

\- Eh, eh !

L'agent se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est ces deux-là, les connards.

Dean se fit insulter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ? grogna l'agent.

Il mit sa main dans la poche de Dean pour prendre son passeport.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, ils ne faisaient que traverser la route, continua à témoigner Dean.

\- Alors, dit l'agent en regardant le passeport, sans faire attention à ce qu'il lui apprenait, Monsieur Winchester… qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ?

Dean grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Parce que vous êtes flic. Vous… vous devriez en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

\- T'entends ça, Jordan ? ricana l'homme en adressant un regard à son collègue. C'est un grand réconfort pour moi, Monsieur Winchester, de savoir que vous dominez la situation.

Il le poussa de la main.

\- Maintenant, rentre chez toi !

Dean démarra au quart de tour. Il le rattrapa et saisit son bras.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'écou-

Il se retrouva plaqué contre la voiture du flic. Son arcade sourcilière se mit à saigner. Il gémit. Le shérif lui passa les menottes.

Castiel fut amené dans la même cellule que Dean. Dean était couvert de sang.

\- Salut.

\- Salut ! cria Castiel. Non mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'avait fait ce flic ?!

\- Ben rien, ça a dégénéré…

\- Ah oui, ça a dégénéré, on est en prison ! Tout ne va pas bien, merde !

\- Tu vois, répondit Dean, les dents serrés, ces mecs, c'est des petites merdes.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Dean insulta les détenus en retour. Castiel attira son attention.

\- C'est ça, vas-y, joue les justiciers.

Dean éclata de rire, visiblement amusé. Castiel le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Peut-être que toi ça t'amuse de continuer comme ça, à pas vouloir t'inscrire dans une école, mais moi, j'aimerais bien avoir ma licence, tu vois.

\- Ouais, soupira Dean.

\- Alors c'est peut-être cool de gagner sa vie en bossant dans un garage, moi dans une libraire, mais moi, mon but, c'est d'avoir une carrière !

Dean serra les dents et les poings pour se contenir et ne pas frapper Castiel.

\- Et une femme et une copine ! Et je sais pas, un divorce ! Une période de harcèlement sexuel et des problèmes d'érection !

Dean ne put qu'esquisser un sourire à ces mots. Castiel le pointa du doigt.

\- Alors je vais te dire un truc : à l'avenir, tes complexes débiles et tes crises de barjo, tu te les gardes !

Un policier s'approcha et les appela. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, j'ai appelé ton père, répondit Castiel. Porte plainte.

Ils furent libérés.

Le shérif Stilinski rentra chez lui au matin. Son fils discutait avec enthousiasme dans la cuisine. Il était enroulé dans le fil du téléphone. Il se démêla en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Je te laisse. A tout'.

Il raccrocha et sourit à son père.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour, Stiles.

Il se prépara du café pendant que l'hyperactif débarrassait la table.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Scott. Madame McCall m'emmène.

\- Non. Non, c'est bon, je t'emmène.

Stiles attrapa un pancake, son sac, et prit la direction de la sortie, suivi de son père.

Dean tournait en rond à l'accueil du boulot de son père. Il attendait la venue de la secrétaire, rendant fou les autres employés. Il ne faisait que soupirer. Lorsqu'elle se montra enfin, ils furent tous soulagés et Dean se raidit.

\- Bonjour Jeanne, salua-t-il en la suivant vers le bureau de son père.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, ça va, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu fais peur à voir et tu sens la bière et la cigarette.

Il souffla.

\- Tu préfères que j'te mente ? demanda-t-elle en toquant à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'écarta pour laisser passer Dean.

\- Evite-lui une crise cardiaque.

Il hocha la tête et entra.

\- Je veux simplement savoir combien ça coûte. Je vais te rembourser.

John inclina la tête.

\- Combien coûte quoi ?

\- L'avocat.

\- Ah…

John se frotta l'arête du nez en soupirant.

\- Cet avocat, Dean, coûte 450 dollars de l'heure.

Dean grogna.

\- Sans déconner…

\- J'te l'fait pas dire.

Dean serra les dents, puis se lança.

\- Je voulais qu'tu sache que… c'est pas moi qui t'ais appelé.

Le père de famille haussa un sourcil et se redressa sur son fauteuil.

\- Il y a pire que d'avoir un père qui a les moyens de te sortir de prison.

Dean en tenait pas en place. Il bouillonnait de rage, torturé par l'injustice.

\- C'est pas équitable, gémit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, puis se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Je veux pas qu'on me sorte de quoi que ce soit.

Il tourna les talons.

\- Je demanderais la facture à Jeanne.

Il sortit du bureau et essaya de claque la porte, mais celle-ci ralentit pour se fermer tout en douceur. Tout en douceur. Voilà dans quel monde vivait son père. Il croisa le regard de Jeanne avant de s'en aller.

 _Sam. Tu te souviens de cette histoire de mythologie grecque que tu lisais toujours ? Ce dieu qui avait envoyé tous ses enfants en Enfer, et le plus jeune, pour être quitte, l'avait castré avec une faucille. Un peu excessif, peut-être. Mais je comprends._


	5. A tout instant

Et hop, encore un !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : A tout instant**

Charlie sortit du lycée et regarda autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lara, elle serra les poings, prit son courage à demain, et s'approcha d'elle. Mais on la bouscula. Les deux adolescentes qui l'avaient bousculée la toisèrent.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention, Robocop ?

Elle se moquèrent d'elle, et Lara, qui avait vu la scène, rit elle aussi. Charlie détourna le regard et sortit de l'enceinte du lycée. Elle rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.

\- Charlie, ça va ?

Elle sourit avant de redresser la tête vers son frère.

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Elle attrapa son bras et tourna dans la rue. Elle lança un regard rassurant à son frère, puis esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage ?

Dean secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Oh, je suis tombé... du lit.

Charlie lui donna un coup de coude. Dean sourit et ouvrit son sac à dos.

\- Tiens, tu es peut-être un peu grande pour ça, mais il faut absolument que tu lises ce livre. Sam me le lisait de force et j'ai fini par apprécier les histoires. C'est de la mythologie, des histoires de dieux et de déesses.

Charlie prit le livre et le feuilleta.

\- Les dessins sont vraiment beaux.

Elle s'interrompit et garda la tête obstinément baissée lorsque Lara passa derrière elle. Dean suivit la jeune fille du regard, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est qui, cette fille ?

\- Lara, soupira Charlie, en rangeant le livre dans son sac en bandoulière.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? hésita Dean.

\- Laisse tomber, s'agaça Charlie. On va retrouver maman ?

Castiel se jetait presque aux pieds de la directrice pour qu'elle accepte de l'aider, il voulait avoir un avenir, mais en fin de compte, il ne se foulait pas trop, il la suivit jusque sur le trottoir, continuant à argumenter de plus en plus mal. Et sa maladresse s'intensifia encore lorsqu'une voiture attira son regard. Il reconnut le policier qui avait agressé Dean et tout en continuant à parler il plissa les yeux pour scruter l'intérieur de la voiture. Le policier frictionna els cheveux de son fils, Stiles. Le jeune homme se débarrassa gentiment de la main de son père et sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre l'établissement. Castiel se perdit dans ses explications et en lançant un dernier, vous êtes sublime, Madame, il entra dans le bâtiment à la suite de Stiles.

Castiel se précipita dans la chambre de Dean.

\- Il a un fils !

Dean ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Qui a un fils ?

\- Eh ben le flic ! s'exclama son ami. Le flic qui t'a refait le portrait. Il a un fils.

\- Hmm.

Dean leva les yeux vers son colocataire.

\- Et alors, tu veux que je le kidnappe ?

Castiel lui lança un regard blasé.

\- N'importe quoi. Mais non ! Tu fais sa connaissance, tu sors deux, trois fois avec lui, tu la joues charmant, classe, comme tu sais le faire, et BOUM tu renverses la vapeur !

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je renverse la vapeur ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il est gay ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, il avait un copain début d'année. Tu renverses la vapeur, Dean ! Tu lui pourris la vie, tu lui piques ses caleçons, tu les mets sur le site de la fac, tu le lâches comme une merde, je sais pas ! Fais preuve d'imagination !

Dean se leva pour aller mettre son assiette dans l'évier. Castiel le suivit.

\- On devrait t'incarcérer, juste pour le principe.

\- J'ai été incarcéré, insista Castiel. Et par ta faute, en plus. Allez, dis-moi que tu veux pas te venger de lui et j'te lâche. En plus, ça fait longtemps que t'as plus été de l'autre bord !

C'était vrai, la dernière fois que Dean avait eu une relation homosexuelle, c'était avant que Sam parte… Depuis, il avait enchaîné les filles. Dean coupa l'eau et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Je veux pas me venger de ce salaud.

\- Rencontre le fils, au moins, s'exclama Castiel.

\- Je veux pas le rencontrer.

\- Il est mignon !

\- Tu ne connais pas mes goûts en matière de mec.

\- Tu vas aller lui parler.

\- Non.

\- Si, tu vas y aller. Tu vas faire sa connaissance.

Castiel vit dans le regard de Dean qu'il avait gagné.

\- Je suis déjà en train de regretter de m'être embarqué là-dedans.

Castiel attrapa son bras.

\- Mais attends, il était là l'autre jour.

Il regarda autour d'eux dans la salle de travail. Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Salut mon mignon, ton père a bafoué mes droits civiles, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Pff. Mon mignon ? Ça va pas la tête ? Abruti.

\- Bon, je m'en vais.

\- Wowowowo ! l'arrêta Castiel en attrapant son bras. Il est là !

\- Lequel ?

\- Les cheveux châtain, là-bas, murmura Castiel entre ses dents en détournant le regard.

Dean cligna des yeux en observant le jeune homme.

\- Je le connais, il… Non, je le connais pas, mais il est dans mon cours de politique générale.

Castiel hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends ? C'est une bonne entrée en matière, ça ! Allez !

Il poussa Dean vers la table de Stiles. Dean s'approchait lentement, hésitant. Le jeune homme lisait un énorme bouquin en sirotant un milkshake. Sa jambe remuait sous la table. Il se tourna vers Castiel qui levait les pouces en signe d'encouragement. Dean arriva devant la table.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux te déranger une seconde ? demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Le garçon aux yeux caramel leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu me déranges déjà, je te ferais remarquer.

Outch. Dean ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Voilà, je fais un sondage sociologique en ce moment. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

Stiles savait très bien qui il était. Ou du moins, sa réputation de coureur de jupons, et autres, le précédait. Dean commençait à perdre confiance. Les yeux whisky le transperçait.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Stiles baissa brièvement les yeux sur son livre. Il jouait avec sa paille de son autre main, elle était bientôt inutilisable.

\- Anonyme.

Il regardait à nouveau les yeux jade du bad boy, un sourire pointant aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- Anonyme ? C'est grec, ça.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête, agacé. Dean n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Ok.

Il se retourna et fit un signe de la tête.

\- Tu vois le mec qui est assis là-bas ? Il fait semblant de lire en regardant dans notre direction.

Stiles inclina la tête pour regarder Castiel.

\- Oui, il nous regarde. Très discret.

Dean souriait de nouveau.

\- J'ai une théorie, selon laquelle une personne extérieure comme toi, va arriver à déterminer, juste en le regardant, le niveau de connerie de ce type.

Les yeux caramel étaient toujours froid, mais l'étudiant semblait piqué par la curiosité. Sa jambe avait arrêté de bouger.

\- C'est mon colocataire. Je crois que j'ai assisté à trop d'exemples flagrants de débilité et de connerie chronique pour avoir un jugement objectif.

Stiles esquissa un sourire en coin. Dean se pencha sur la table.

\- Mais toi, à mon avis, tu peux voir son aura sans aucune difficulté.

Stiles se pencha lui aussi, son pied recommençant son manège.

\- A qui d'autre tu vas poser la question ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Dean d'une voix rauque. Je vois personne d'autre remplir les critères : garçon, très attirant, vingt ans.

Stiles recula sur sa chaise et saisit son milkshake.

\- Ah, 19, donc…

Dean serra les lèvres.

\- Non, ça va. Les ados, ça le fait aussi.

Stiles le regarda, impassible. Raté, s'il voulait essayer de le faire enrager.

\- Ok, eum… Normalement, quand on participe à ce genre de sondage, il y a un cadeau qui va avec. J'avais une main géante avec le V de la victoire, mais j'm'en suis séparé.

Il souriait. Il s'appuya à nouveau sur la table, sûr de lui, cette fois-ci. Le calme du garçon face à lui n'était qu'une façade. Déjà, il était évident qu'il n'était jamais calme, et il avait remarqué qu'il s'était à nouveau arrêté de bouger, concentré sur ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Alors… est-ce que je peux t'inviter à dîner, hmm ?

Stiles détourna le regard.

\- Ou on peut tout simplement discuter, si l'un de nous trouve un sujet super intéressant.

Stiles gesticula sur sa chaise, souriant.

\- Ouais, sauf que le problème, tu vois, c'est que les étudiants qui font socio, c'est pas mon truc.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- T'as de la chance, je me suis pas encore décidé, alors… répondit Dean.

Stiles cligna des yeux, souriant toujours.

\- A propos de quoi ?

Dean esquissa un doux sourire.

\- A propos de tout.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, puis tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles.

Dean lui serra la main.

\- Stiles…

\- On ne rouspète pas !

\- Papa, répondit Stiles depuis l'étage, on l'a déjà vu dix fois, La route de Madison, et à chaque fois tu pleures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est super gênant !

John Stilinski redescendit les marches en riant. Stiles était allongé en travers de son lit, pianotant sur son ordinateur en mangeant du popcorn. Il bougeait la tête au rythme de la musique, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il roula sur le dos pour se lever et décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- _Allo ? Salut, c'est Dean._

Stiles ferma les yeux.

\- Salut.

\- _… Tu vas me poser un lapin ? Je le sens. Je l'sens, j'en suis sûr, je vais être anéanti._

\- Non, non, non, non, j'étais euh…

Stiles s'agitait dans tous les sens, manquant de tout renverser dans sa chambre, à la recherche de son pull préféré.

\- _Quoi, quoi, t'étais en jogging, en train de bosser comme un dingue ?_

Stiles s'arrêta, les yeux plissés

\- Hey, je ne travaille pas tout le temps non plus ! Je mettais au point un logiciel.

Il sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il avait arrêté de chercher son pull. Dean sourit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Son énergie l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Et je te retrouve là-bas à… quelle heure déjà ?

\- _20 heures._

\- Oui ! 20h15, ok !

Il raccrocha et courut dans la salle de bain.

John tourna la tête vers les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit son fils courir.

\- Dis, l'interpella-t-il en enfilant son blouson, je sors ce soir.

\- Oui, je vois ça.

John regardait son fils fouiller à la recherche des clés de la voiture. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour son fils, toujours. Et cela d'autant plus depuis qu'il lui avait dit être homosexuel. Il avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il soit victime de violences homophobes, ou autres.

\- Tu ferais un bon flic, tu sais, plaisant Stiles en continuant à fouiller.

\- Tu sors avec qui ?

\- Un mec de mon école.

Il s'approcha e son père pour vérifier une autre commode. Son père lui tendit les clés.

\- Ok.

Stiles les prit et l'observa avec insistance.

\- J'te d'mandais pas la permission.

\- Je sais, répondit le shérif en grommelant. Amuse-toi bien.

Stiles embrassa son père sur la joue, mais le shérif l'arrêta et prit son portefeuille.

\- Tiens, pour le taxi.

Stiles prit l'argent et bougea ses doigts. John leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta un billet. Il sourit et donna un coup dans l'épaule de son père.

\- J't'attend ou pas ?

Le shérif éclata de rire face au regard de l'hyperactif.

Dean était nerveux. Il se demandait si le restaurant indien qu'il avait choisi plaisait à Stiles. Celui-ci tournait les pages du menu en silence. Un serveur arriva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme dessert ? demanda l'hyperactif.

\- Glace à la mangue avec des noisettes et des raisins.

\- Ok. Euh, je vais prendre ça et un verre de lait écrémé, et ensuite, l'agneau, merci.

Dean le fixait, perplexe. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Euh, je vais prendre le poulet, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur ramassa les menus et s'en alla. Dean fixait toujours Stiles comme s'il était une créature étrange.

\- Je commence par le dessert, dit simplement Stiles.

\- Ah… C'est pour… raison politique, ou… pour raison médicale, peut-être ?

Le regard de Stiles était pénétrant.

\- Non, c'est que je vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre. Imagine que je meurs en mangeant mon agneau.

Dean haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est une… probabilité ?

\- Une possibilité.

Stiles était très emballé par son raisonnement.

\- Une embolie pulmonaire, un astéroïde qui percute le restaurant.

Là, Dean était complètement perdu. Il n'aurait cru rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi atypique, mais c'était ce qui piquait sa curiosité chez Stiles.

\- Et je mourrais sans avoir manger _le truc_ qui me faisait le plus envie.

Dean se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- Ouais, mais les risque… les risques sont-

\- Attends, l'interrompit l'hyperactif en se penchant sur la table. Garantis-le-moi. Jure sur ton âme que je ne cours aucun risque.

Dean sourit et baissa les yeux.

\- Jusqu'à ce que j'ai mangé mon entrée, et j'attendrais.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais Stiles l'interrompit à nouveau en levant la main.

\- Ah, avant de répondre : si jamais je meurs, t'auras toute ta vie sur la conscience le fait que non seulement tu m'as menti, mais que tu m'as aussi privée de ma toute dernière gourmandise. Mon dernier souhait.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé, et leva les yeux vers Stiles.

\- Est-ce que t'es prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité pour prouver ton point de vue ?

Dean baissa les yeux et renifla, amusé. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de répondre, mais que répondre à ça.

\- T'inquiète, je partagerais.

Il regarda Stiles qui se mordillait la lèvre, un sourire en coin éclairant son visage. Dean adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça.


	6. Prendre un risque

Et hop, encore un !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Prendre un risque**

Ils marchaient dans la rue. Stiles se gratta la nuque.

\- C'était une soirée sympa.

\- Ah oui ?

Dean se retourna et marcha à reculons pour le regarder.

\- C'était une soirée sympa ? Ou _c'est_ une soirée sympa ?

Il le fit s'arrêter.

\- Parce que si c'est une soirée sympa, pourquoi tu voudrais en finir ?

\- Allez, bonne chance !

Stiles pouffa de rire. Ils remplissaient absolument tous les clichés du rencard, là. Dean venait de payer au stand d'une fête foraine. L'objectif : faire un panier pour récupérer une peluche.

\- Je veux le panda, ordonna presque l'hyperactif.

Dean commença. Stiles se moqua à chaque loupé. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts plissa les yeux et enleva sa veste.

\- Ouais, j'en prends trois de plus.

Stiles avait posé ses deux coudes sur le stand. Il soupira exagérément.

Stiles marchait fièrement, son panda serré contre lui. Dean, les mains dans les poches, lui lança un regard en coin, amusé.

\- Je m'incline, tu vises mieux que moi.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris.

\- Tu veux… qu'on aille boire une bière ?

Il sourit à Stiles.

\- Ah non, tu peux pas. T'es trop jeune.

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- J'ai 21 ans.

\- Ben non, tu m'as dit qu't'avais… T'as menti ?

Stiles acquiesça et se mordilla la lèvre, amusé.

\- C'était pour que tu me laisses tranquille.

\- Oh. D'accord. C'est… t'es dur.

Il lança un regard espiègle au plus jeune.

\- J'suis vexé.

Stiles pouffa de rire, puis regarda son téléphone.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer, alors…

\- Très bien, je t'accompagne au métro.

\- Non, je prends le taxi. Je n'prends jamais le métro.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la route et Dean appela un taxi. Il lui ouvrit la porte et Stiles posa l'énorme panda dans le taxi. Il releva la tête vers Dean.

\- Merci pour cette soirée. C'était cool.

Dean sourit et se rapprocha lentement. Stiles baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, et soudainement s'écarta. Dean rit, comprenant qu'il venait de se prendre un refus.

\- Pas ce soir. C'est pas contre toi, hein, c'est juste… Pas ce soir.

Stiles se gratta la nuque.

\- On se connaît à peine et ce serait mieux d'attendre... Un deuxième rendez-vous.

Ils s'appuyèrent contre le taxi et le chauffeur commença à s'impatienter.

\- Mettez le compteur en marche, lui dit Stiles.

Dean s'installa contre la voiture, les mains dans les poches.

\- Alors… le dessert en premier par peur d'un astéroïde, oui, mais… embrasser quelqu'un qu'apparemment tu trouves attirant juste avant de partir seule dans la nuit, en plein New York, avec un panda que tu connais à peine… non. Bon. Décidément, tu es de plus en plus bizarre, peut-être que je devrais fuir.

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Il se tourna, posa sa main sur le torse de Dean et l'embrassa. Il se recula ensuite et entra dans la voiture.

\- T'es un drôle de mec.

\- Je sais.

\- On se voit en cours.

 _Quelques jours ont passé._

Charlie sortit du bâtiment et démêla ses écouteurs tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée.

\- Charlie, attends !

L'adolescente se retourna vers Lara. La brune lui sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Charlie déglutit. Elle se sentait rougir.

\- Eum, oui. Oui, ça va.

Elle tenta un sourire.

\- Et toi ?

Lara remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Oui. Je voulais te dire, j'ai vu ton projet de techno. T=Tu vas le présenter ? C'est plutôt pas mal.

Charlie hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Merci ! Oui, je vais-

\- Lara, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Robocop ?

Lara sursauta et lança un regard indifférent à Charlie.

\- Rien du tout. Allez, on y va les filles.

Elle contourna la jeune Winchester et partit avec ses amies. Charlie se mordit la lèvre fourra rageusement ses écouteurs dans sa poche avant de quitter le lycée. Dean, les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, l'accueillit en ouvrant les bras.

\- Super, c'est la fin de l'année !

\- C'est pas trop tôt, maugréa Charlie en évitant son frère. Tu viens ?

Dean suivit sa petite sœur jusque dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude de se promener.

\- Mon projet a été retenu pour le stage. Cet été.

\- Maman me l'a dit.

\- Il faut avoir beaucoup de compétences pour ce stage. Ils disent que j'ai de l'originalité.

\- Ne dis pas que tu n'es pas fier, murmura Dean en s'arrêtant. Tu peux l'être.

\- Si c'était la seule chose qui me préoccupait, soupira sa sœur. Bref, tu sais… il y a la présentation des projets. Tu viendras ?

Dean attira sa petite sœur contre lui et la retint quand elle essaya de se défaire de ses bras.

\- Tu m'étonnes que j'vais v'nir !

\- Dean, tu m'écrases ! rit l'adolescente.

Il la relâcha et elle détacha ses cheveux, le fixant de manière espiègle. Il sourit et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu sais… Louisa, elle n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie prit son portable dans son sac et fit la sourde oreille.

\- Ecoute. Je sais que tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas pareil pour moi, mais ça l'est. Pour moi non plus ça n'a pas été facile de dire à Cas que j'aimais aussi les hommes.

\- Cas n'est pas ton seul ami.

\- Mais j'ai moi aussi risqué de le perdre. Charlie, écoute-moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait posé les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu devrais en parler à ton amie. Elle pourrait te venir en aide, qui sait ? Peut-être même que cela lui est arrivé à elle aussi de tomber amoureuse d'une fille.

Charlie sourit de manière forcée et acquiesça.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Il embrassa son front.

\- Tu as fini les cours, toi ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Maman et Sacha retournent à la mer ?

\- Oui.

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour ton anniversaire, cette année ?

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, impassible.

\- Rien du tout.

\- On pourrait faire une fête ?

\- Non.

\- Allez, juste entre nous. Et avec Castiel ! Maman ne pleurera pas, promis, je l'en empêcherais !

Dean pouffa de rire.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible.

Dean but une gorgée de sa bière, en continuant à observer Stiles. Celui-ci se comportait comme un flic. Il scrutait tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement. Comme un flic… Comme son père. Il baissa les yeux sur sa bière et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il releva la tête et avec la télécommande, baissa légèrement le son de la musique.

\- Ouais, je sais. On est des vrais porcs. Mais !

Stiles se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- J'ai un dessous de verre, lui montra Dean.

Stiles but une grande gorgée de sa bière et secoua la tête.

\- Nan, jamais de dessous de verre avant le troisième rencard.

Le regard malicieux, il croisa les yeux de Dean. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur l'étagère qu'il observait.

\- Eh, c'est qui ?

Dean se détourna et débarrassa l'évier.

\- C'est mon frère, c'est Sam.

\- Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout. C'est un soldat ?

\- Non, plus maintenant, murmura Dean.

\- Et toi ? demanda Stiles en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Ça te plairait ?

\- Mon truc, c'est plutôt le sport.

\- C'est pas flagrant, se moqua l'hyperactif.

Dean se tourna vers lui et sourit, les yeux plissés.

\- Quels sont tes talents, Dean ? demanda Stiles en se levant pour s'approcher.

Dean leva les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Eh bien, je suis ceinture noire de judo, j'aime bien… écrire et… Oh !

Il s'approcha d'un abat-jour.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un talent, mais…

Il posa l'abat-jour recouvrant un plat sur le bar, et Stiles s'approcha, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dean souleva l'abat-jour et Stiles ouvrit la bouche de surprise, les yeux brillant d'avantage encore.

\- Notre entrée !

Stiles regarda le gâteau au chocolat sur lequel était écrit _En cas d'astéroïde._ Il leva les yeux vers Dean qui le fixait avec intensité.

\- Merci, Dean.

Stiles, appuyé contre le plan de travail, regardait Dean débarrasser les assiettes.

\- Tu as des bonnes notes en cours ?

Dean renifla, amusé.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un de prestigieux ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Stiles, un peu vexé.

\- Je n'ai pas… vraiment de notes. Je viens en auditeur libre.

\- Aaah. Et ton travail, au garage, cela n'a rien à voir avec un choix professionnel ?

Dean grinça des dents.

\- Non, ça m'occupe surtout, c'est tout.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et bouscula Dean pour prendre la vaisselle en main.

\- C'est quoi, ça, qu'est-ce tu fais…

\- Laisse, j'ai pas besoin d'aide, sourit Dean.

\- Ouais, ben au rythme où tu vas, la vaisselle va finir par devenir ta vocation.

Dean attrapa la douchette, et en réprimande, l'alluma sur Stiles. Le jeune homme sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise, avant de fixer Dean, les yeux plissés et une mèche de cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Dean éclata de rire, la douchette toujours en main, prêt à recommencer. Stiles sourit et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la plaque de cuisson.

\- Ah d'accord. Alors ça, c'est l'épisode rigolo où le « vrai mec », toi, tu m'arroses, c'est ça.

Il continua à faire la vaisselle.

\- T'en parles comme d'un truc minable, remarqua Dean.

\- _C'est_ minable. J'ai vu la scène des centaines de fois. Dans des films hétéros.

Il le fixa, tout en continuant à ranger et à poser les assiettes à égoutter.

\- Tu sais ce qui n'arrive jamais dans ce genre de scène ? Dean qui ne va pas vraiment à l'école, Dean qui s'en fout un peu de son boulot ?

Dean avait perdu le sourire. Stiles arrivait toujours à le surprendre, le laisser perplexe, lorsqu'il pensait avoir le contrôle sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, hmm ?

Stiles attrapa la casserole qui avait servi à cuire les pâtes et la renversa sur Dean. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche sur l'outrage, un spaghetti dégoulinant sur sa joue.

\- Ça, termina Stiles, neutre, en reposant la casserole sur la plaque.

Il s'essuya les mains en continuant à contempler son œuvre. Soudainement, Dean sortit de sa léthargie et l'attrapa sous les fesses pour le balancer sur son épaule. Stiles éclata de rire.

\- Toi, t'as intérêt à t'excuser ! ordonna Dean.

\- Jamais ! hurla Stiles, balloté sur son épaule.

Pendant que Dean l'emmenait dans la salle de bain, Stiles tapait sur ses fesses pour essayer de le faire lâcher, mais il ne le fit qu'une fois qu'il l'avait posé dans la baignoire.

\- T'as intérêt à t'excuser !

\- Jamais !

Dean ouvrit le jet d'eau, mais Stiles se débattit. L'un sur l'autre dans la baignoire, ils finirent complètement trempés. Stiles tomba contre Dean et frôla ses lèvres. L'aîné arrêta l'eau et baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. Stiles profita qu'il soit rêveur pour attraper le pommeau de douche et recommencer. Dean secoua la tête en toussant, et s'écarta de Stiles.

\- J'me rends. Ok, j'me rends. T'es un acharné.

Stiles s'installa à l'autre bout de la baignoire en souriant. Il observa le t-shirt de Dean qui collait à son torse. Ses muscles bien dessinés apparaissaient.

\- La victoire à tout prix, fanfaronna Stiles.


	7. Profondément marqué

Et hop, encore un !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Profondément marqué**

Dean tendit un t-shirt sec à Stiles, puis retourna jusqu'à son tiroir pour chercher une chemise à manches courtes. Il reluqua effrontément le dos de Stiles, pendant que celui se changeait, face à la fenêtre. Il cligna des yeux et se reconcentra sur son tiroir. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé de réellement désirer un homme. Stiles enfila le t-shirt qui lui avait prêté Dean, puis se tourna vers lui pour le regarder boutonner sa chemise. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Oh ! Un tatouage ?

Dean le regarda approcher sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Alors, alors, quel secret caches-tu en-

Il s'arrêta net une fois le tatouage dévoilé. _Sam._

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je n'savais pas.

Dean s'écarta et s'approcha d'une autre commode, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Il s'est suicidé.

\- Quand ? murmura Stiles, hésitant.

\- Il y a deux ans. Il avait dix-huit ans.

Stiles déglutit, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Je croyais qu'il était soldat.

Dean étendit leurs vêtements mouillés.

\- Il voulait devenir marine. Comme mon père, mais… c'était un ado en pleine rébellion, il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre s'affranchir du parcours de mon père et vivre son rêve.

Il se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Mon père était son modèle, mais il ne lui tendait jamais la main. C'est le genre… qui veut tout contrôler mais qui ne sait pas écouter.

Stiles se rapprocha légèrement et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ouais, comme le mien…

Dean tendit les mains pour les poser sur ses hanches.

\- Yiiiiiha !

Ils se retournèrent vivement vers Castiel, qui portait une cape.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel dans la cuisine ?!

Stiles et Dean pouffèrent de rire.

\- On dirait qu'il y a eu une énorme inondation ! Oh, salut !

Stiles fit un signe de la main.

\- Salut.

\- Castiel, mon colocataire, présenta Dean. Castiel, c'est Stiles.

\- Ah oui, le connard chronique !

\- C'est çaaaa, hahaha… Attends, quoi ? réalisa Castiel, naïvement.

Dean pouffa de rire et mit ses chaussures pour ramener Stiles.

\- Eh, soirée tour du Monde au troisième étage ! Ya plein d'alcool, vous venez ?

\- Moi pas, je dois rentrer, s'excusa Stiles.

\- Oh non, mec, non, non, non, non, non ! Pas à moiiii ! Allez, juste un verre.

Dean leva les yeux vers Stiles, qui lui sourit. Il serra son épaule.

\- Allez, juste un verre ?

\- Un verre, ok.

Castiel repartit avec sa cape.

\- On se retrouve en haut !

Stiles gémit de douleur lorsque Dean le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Eh ! Doucement, rit-il. Espèce de brute, va…

Il repoussa Dean et s'appuya sur son épaule pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de l'aîné.

\- Putain, je vois pas où je marche, maugréa Dean, la tête lui tournant.

\- C'était un grand un seul verre, hein…

Ils explosèrent de rire et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Stiles passa une main sur son visage.

\- Bordel, ça fait loooooongtemps que j'étais pas bourré comme ça. Mon père va me tuer…

\- Jamais, j'imagine ? ricana Dean en enlevant leurs chaussures.

Stiles se redressa les yeux plissés.

\- Eh. Tu me prends pour qui, hmm ?

Il poussa Dean contre le matelas et vint se coller à lui. Seule la lumière de la rue filtrait à travers les stores. Dean soupira de bien-être et serra Stiles contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa le plafond, et sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

\- Le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour de mes vingt-deux ans, cela fera deux ans que Sam s'est suicidé.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux d'horreur en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Il se redressa pour regarder le visage de Dean. Dean continuait à fixer le plafond.

\- Sam était… un adolescent très intelligent, plein de vie. Mais perdu aussi, sans repère. Lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers son rêve de devenir marine, il y a vu un moyen de comprendre notre père. Car il l'aimait, mon père. Mais il lui en voulait tellement de pas être là pour nous deux, pour Charlie. Moi, je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était veiller sur Charlie. Elle avait treize ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Vingt ans. Il aurait vingt ans.

Stiles massait doucement le torse de Dean.

\- Moi aussi j'avais des rêves à vingt ans. On s'encourageait mutuellement. Je voyais pas la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'époque, je voulais devenir prof de sport de combat pour les adolescents difficiles, je voulais aider ceux qui se sentaient seuls et mal aimés, tu comprends ?

Dean ricana et sa voix se brisa.

\- Et j'ai pas vu. J'ai même pas vu que Sam avait déjà perdu espoir, que c'était un ado mal dans sa peau qui manquait de soutien.

Il renifla et déglutit.

\- J'ai même pas vu.

Stiles ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser. Il caressa les cheveux de Dean. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, et serrant sa taille, il vint sceller leurs lèvres. Stiles soupira et se serra contre lui. Dean saisit son t-shirt et l'enleva, avant de se débarrasser comme il le pouvait du sien. Stiles se serra contre son torse brûlant pour un baiser langoureux. Puis il s'écarta doucement.

\- Dean, il faudrait qu'on-

Dean rit.

\- Je sais. Pas avant le troisième rencard, c'est ça ?

Stiles sourit.

\- C'est ça.

Il embrassa tendrement la joue de Dean et s'allongea contre son torse.

John fouillait dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un indice, d'une preuve, quoi que ce soit.

\- Discute pas, Jordan, Stiles devrait être de retour ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas bête, mais ce n'est pas la question, il devrait être de retour ! Fais c'que j'te dis !

 _Le lendemain_

Stiles se réveilla doucement. Il baissa les yeux et vit un bras passé autour de sa taille. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa violemment.

\- Merde, merde, merde !

Il attrapa son t-shirt au sol, l'enfila, et courut vers la sortie de l'appartement.

\- Stiles, attends !

Il entra lentement chez lui, puis renonça à être discret en voyant son père dans la cuisine. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Désolé, je me suis endormi.

\- Endormi, maugréa son père en se retournant à peine. Où ça ?

\- Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie, continua Stiles sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

Stiles se tourna vers la table et s'y précipita.

\- Eh, c'est à moi, ça. C'était dans mon bureau !

John se leva et rejoignit son fils.

\- Ouais, ben j'essayais de trouver quelques informations.

\- J'suis un de tes suspects, maintenant ?! s'emporta l'hyperactif.

\- En tout cas, tu te conduis comme tel !

\- Putain, j'y crois pas ! s'exclama Stiles en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Stiles ! T'empestes l'alcool !

\- Ouais, tu peux parler !

Stiles grinça des dents. _Eh merde._ Son père serra les poings.

\- C'est quoi ça ? T'essaye de me faire passer un message ? T'es un adulte maintenant ?!

\- Oui ! répondit Stiles. Et il serait tant que tu t'en rendes compte !

\- C'est qui ce gars ? demanda John, les yeux plissés.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il faut un gars pour que j'ose m'affirmer ? C'est quoi ton problème, c'est pas la première fois que je découche, merde !

\- Mais celui-là, je le connais pas ! En tout cas, il est génial, il te fait boire, tu sens la brasserie à plein nez, la transpiration, et je ne sais quoi encore. Tu les choisis bien !

\- J'ai pas avoir ton consentement, je fais c'que j'veux. J'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

\- Si ! hurla son père alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, si ! Ici, tu es mon fils, mon enfant ! Et tu dois m'obéir !

\- Ah, c'est ce que tu voudrais, hein ? Ben c'est bon alors, je me casse ! Vas-y, attache-moi, retiens-moi en cage, puisque t'as pas pu sauver maman !

La gifle fut si forte que Stiles perdit l'équilibre. Il posa la main sur sa lèvre fendu. Son père s'approcha lentement, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Stiles. Stiles…

L'hyperactif frappa la main qui s'approchait.

\- Me touche pas !

Il le repoussa et emportant ses affaires avec lui, il monta dans sa chambre. Le shérif resta là, les yeux embués de larmes.

Dean et Castiel descendirent de la terrasse aménagée sur le toit et s'arrêtèrent net à l'entrée de leur appartement. Stiles était assis sur leur canapé, un sac de sport à ses côtés. Il esquissa un sourire, mais cela sembla lui faire mal.

\- Salut.

Dean changea le lit où Stiles s'était reposé tout l'après-midi, afin qu'il ait des draps frais pour la nuit. Le soleil se couchait. Stiles s'assit sur le lit. Soucieux, l'aîné s'accroupit devant lui et releva son menton.

\- C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ?

\- C'est pas sa faute, répondit Stiles d'une voix enrouée.

Hésitant, Dean caressa sa joue.

\- Tu peux rester, il n'y a aucun problème. Castiel est sorti. Je serais à côté, si tu as besoin…

Stiles attrapa sa main.

\- Reste, chuchota-t-il.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Dean. L'aîné ferma les yeux et prit son visage entre ses mains pour approfondir leur baiser. Stiles l'attira contre lui pour le faire basculer sur le lit.

\- Et… le troisième rencard, souffla Dean.

\- Considère qu'on y est, répondit Stiles en enlevant son t-shirt.

Dean enleva le sien avant de revenir à l'assaut des lèvres blessées. Ils se tournèrent pour s'installer correctement sur le lit et Stiles s'attaqua au pantalon de son aîné. Dean l'aida à s'en débarrasser avant de plonger dans le cou de Stiles. Stiles leva la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace à embrasser. Il ferma les yeux d'extase, plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean. Dean suçait la peau, l'embrassait, la léchait. Il descendit lentement le long du torse de Stiles, traça de sa langue les fines lignes de ses muscles. Stiles sourit et ondula doucement du bassin pour encourager Dean à aller plus loin. Dean déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Stiles s'assit et vint se coller à Dean. Il susurra à son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi…

\- Moi aussi…

Dean le poussa à s'allonger à nouveau et retira son caleçon d'un coup sec avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur l'érection de son amant. Stiles poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra. Il avait besoin de plus de pression. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Dean le prit entièrement en bouche. Il ondulait du bassin en tremblant, tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense. Dean remonta le long de son torse et vint se coller à lui. Il frotta son visage de son nez. Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Leurs souffles étaient haletants. Se fixant intensément, ils frottaient leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre avec désir. Dean déglutit. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement. Sans le lâcher du regard, Stiles le repoussa pour inverser leur position. Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du regard caramel, d'autant plus que celui-ci était voilé par la luxure. Stiles descendit son caleçon, puis revint s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Il caressa lentement le pénis de l'aîné. Dean donna un léger coup de bassin pour venir à la rencontre de la main. Ses yeux étaient vitreux de désir et Stiles s'en délectait. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre et Dean, comme si cela constituait un signal, montra sa table de nuit de la main. Stiles se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il en sortit le lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il enfila le préservatif à Dean, puis mit du lubrifiant sur son pénis. Dean crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Stiles se préparer lui-même. L'hyperactif lui sourit et se pencha vers lui. Il l'embrassa avec empressement et mordit sa lèvre. Dean gémit de frustration lorsque les lèvres tant désirées s'éloignèrent. Stiles se redressa sur ses genoux et saisit le pénis de Dean pour s'empaler dessus. Dean saisit ses hanches à la grimace de douleur qui apparut sur le visage de Stiles.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui intima le plus jeune.

Dean caressa sa peau et attendit patiemment. Tout son corps tremblait d'excitation, mais il ne devait en aucun lui faire du mal. Doucement, Stiles rouvrit les yeux et amorça un mouvement.

\- Viens…

Dean se redressa, engendrant chez tous les deux un spasme profond de plaisir. Dean se cala sur le rythme de Stiles, et prit ses mains pour enlacer leurs doigts. Leurs lèvres se frôlant, leurs soupirs de plaisir se mêlaient. L'excitation s'intensifiait, leurs coups de reins s'accéléraient. Stiles s'appuya sur Dean pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Il vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, Dean passa ses bras dans le bas de son dos pour soutenir la cadence, le pousser à aller plus en profondeur. Lorsque Stiles accéléra, Dean ne se retint plus, et donna de plus forts coups du bassin. Stiles poussa un cri de plaisir et griffa les épaules de Dean alors que celui-ci saisissait son pénis pour qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Stiles se cambra sous la jouissance et Dean souleva légèrement son dos du matelas lorsqu'il se sentit venir. Le souffle coupé, Stiles se retira et tomba sur Dean. Il respirait avec difficulté, le front trempé de sueur. Dean se leva à pour aller jeter le préservatif dans la salle de bain. Il détestait ça, cela semblait court à l'extase. Lorsqu'il revint, Stiles s'était couvert et le fixait. Il esquissa un sourire et tendit la main. Dean le rejoignit et se colla à son corps encore tremblant de plaisir. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis colla son front au sien avant qu'ils ne s'endorment serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jeanne quitta le comptoir avec deux gobelets et sourit en voyant Dean installé à une table, en train d'écrire.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu viens encore ici.

Il posa son stylo et lui sourit.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il boit encore ce truc-là.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les deux boissons qu'elle tenait.

\- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme on dit.

Elle montra son carnet d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu n'écris rien de méchant sur moi, j'espère.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Allez, je file. Réunion matinale.

Elle tourna les talons, puis s'arrêta à nouveau pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Oh, au fait, si je ne te vois pas avant samedi : bon anniversaire.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Je passerais le bonjour à ton père, ajouta-t-elle en quittant le café.

* * *

Ce chapitre, enfin surtout la scène d'amour, a été écrite avec les bandes sons du film


	8. Ecrire pour espérer te comprendre

Et hop, encore un !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Ecrire pour espérer te comprendre**

Dean entra dans l'appartement. Castiel dormait encore.

\- Beignet, marmonna-t-il.

En apparence. Dean lui lança deux beignets, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Stiles, assis sur le lit entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur, se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Salut. Où t'étais passé ?

Dean s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je suis allé dans un coffee shop, sourit-il. A l'ouest.

Il secoua le sac qu'il avait en main.

\- Je t'ai rapporté des beignets.

\- Cool !

Stiles prit un beignet et mordit dedans. Il vida la bouche, puis lança un regard en coin à Dean.

\- Tu sais qu'il y en a plein, à New York, des coffee shop ?

Les simples yeux caramel le poussaient à se confier.

\- C'est là-bas qu'on allait, Sam et moi, expliqua Dean. C'est là qu'on prenait notre petit déjeuner.

Stiles l'écoutait avec attention. Dean se souvenait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il y a deux jours. Mais à présent qu'il était sobre, il était à nouveau fermé, et il se refusait à évoquer le sujet.

\- Enfin, pas aussi régulièrement que j'aurais tendance à le croire mais… assez souvent.

Dean baissa les yeux. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

\- C'est là qu'on était le matin, où…

Stiles releva son visage.

\- C'est le dernier endroit où je l'ai vu.

Stiles posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres sucrées. Dean sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Je crois que je n'en ai jamais lâché prise comme je le fais avec toi._ Stiles s'écarta.

\- Et t'y va, et tu lui écris ?

Décidément, rien ne lui échappait. Dean sourit et nettoya de la confiture au coin des lèvres de jeune homme.

\- J'avais envie de parler de toi à quelqu'un.

Stiles sourit en coin. Il réalisa que lui aussi avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. _C'est à toi que j'ai envie de m'ouvrir, et personne d'autre._

\- Ma mère est morte assassinée il y a treize ans.

Dean fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il réalisa avec horreur que c'était la première fois que Stiles lui confiait quelque chose. Qu'il montrait lui aussi une faiblesse, une douleur enfouie depuis longtemps, une part sombre de sa vie qu'il n'était pas facile de porter.

\- T'es pas obligé de dire quoi qu'ce soit. T'es désolé, je sais.

Oh oui, il était désolé. Mais pour la raison qu'il imaginait. _Comment j'ai pu penser à vouloir te faire de mal ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais imaginer te voir partir loin de moi ?_

\- Et mon père… Mon père, c'est le genre à vouloir toujours s'occuper de tout le monde.

Dean baissa les yeux sur sa lèvres blessée.

\- Oui, je sais, ça semble difficile à croire, mais...

Stiles fixa Dean avec insistance.

\- C'est pourtant sa vraie nature. J'ai confiance en lui. J'ai vraiment confiance en lui.

Il posa sur la cuisse de son petit-ami.

\- Et je veux pas que tu crois que j'suis là parce c'est un grand malade hyper violent.

Stiles baissa les yeux et sourit tristement.

\- Je crois que… qu'il est largué.

Dean croisa son regard perdu.

\- J'en sais rien, il a du mal à comprendre ce qui nous arrive.

Dean se pencha.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

 _Oui, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Stiles ?_ Stiles secoua la tête.

\- J'en sais rien, murmura-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Dean et l'attira à lui.

John tempêtait contre tous les policiers. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son fils. Jordan s'approcha prudemment de lui.

\- John ?

L'homme se tourna vers son jeune adjoint.

\- Stiles… Stiles a appelé Lydia.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il lui a dit de te dire qu'il va bien et qu'il est chez des amis.

\- Quels amis ? grogna l'aîné.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Jordan, désolé.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Jordan baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il soupira et sourit à son patron.

\- Tu veux venir à la maison ce week-end ? On pourrait faire un barbecue.

John grogna et s'éloigna sans lui répondre.

\- John, Lydia a envie de te voir et-

\- N'insiste pas, Parrish !

 _Samedi_

\- Fais un vœu !

Dean réfléchit brièvement puis souffla sur ses vingt-deux bougies… presque en une fois ! Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Sa mère, Sacha, Charlie, Castiel et Lucas applaudissaient en lui souriant. Il vit une larme coulée le long de la joue délicate de sa mère. Deux ans… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il étaient là à fêter son anniversaire alors que c'était également l'anniversaire de sa mort ?

\- Un, deux…

Charlie éclata de rire. Castiel était un cas désespéré en danse, il n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds. Stiles les observait, amusé. Dean et sa mère se tenaient à l'écart. Mary était soucieuse.

\- J'ai peur, Dean… Je m'inquiète pour elle.

Dean soupira. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

\- Je crains que ton père ne vienne pas à la présentation des projets.

Dean renifla, méprisant.

\- Ouais, je ne compterais même pas dessus.

Mary le regardait avec douceur.

\- J'espérais un peu de réconfort de ta part.

\- Je ne peux pas, maman. Pas quand c'est lui.

\- Charlie sera peinée-

\- Bon écoute, l'interrompit Dean.

Il soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez.

\- Ok. J'le ferais venir.

Mary esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur son bras, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Tu le feras ?... C'est juré ?

\- Oui, promis, maman. Compte sur moi.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa sa joue avec tendresse. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à la deuxième femme de sa vie. Il sourit à Stiles qui s'était tourné vers eux et les observaient, attendri.

Dean sourit. Sa mère et Stiles s'entendaient bien, ils riaient ensemble en faisant la vaisselle. Ils étaient son rayon de soleil dans cette journée sombre. Mais lorsqu'il baissa son regard sur son téléphone, il perdit le sourire. Il devait appeler son père. Il composa le numéro et attendit patiemment.

\- Allo ? Jeanne ? C'est Dean.

\- _Bonjour Dean. Joyeux anniversaire._

\- Merci. Tu pourrais… me passer mon père ?

\- _Un instant._

Dean patienta en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- _Dean, je t'ai mis sur haut-parleur_ , dit son père.

Dean inspira profondément.

\- Ouais, eum, je t'appelle à propos de la présentation du projet de Charlie.

\- _Oui. Et alors ?_

\- Euh-

\- _Attends._

Dean aurait frappé dans le mur du jardin si la douleur qui suivait n'était pas aussi forte. Il se retint d'hurler à grande peine. Ne pouvait-il pas lui accorder cinq minutes de son temps ? A lui ? A Charlie ? Même à Sam ?

\- _Oui, Dean ?_

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dîner avant ?

\- _… Quoi ?_

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dîner, avant ? répéta sèchement le jeune homme.

\- _Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais demander à Jeanne de réserver dans un bon restaurant._

\- C'est pas vraiment à ça que-

\- _Combien ?_

Dean releva les yeux et vit Stiles en train de danser avec sa mère.

\- _Dean, combien ?_

\- Trois.

\- _Ça marche. Trois personnes._

Dean n'avait jamais présenté l'une de ses conquêtes masculines à son père. Non pas que sa bisexualité lui posait problème, mais son père était capable de m'être mal à l'aise n'importe qui, et il craignait qu'il soit d'autant plus snobe s'il voyait son fils accompagné d'un homme.

\- _C'est aujourd'hui que tu as vingt-deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?_

Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Oui.

 _J'espère au moins que ce jour te faire souffrir autant que moi._

\- _Alors joyeux anniversaire._

\- Ouais, merci.

Il raccrocha.

Stiles toqua à la porte de la chambre de Charlie et entendit un murmure lui répondre. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Charlie se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu peux entrer, Stiles,

L'adolescente avait remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Ses créoles tintaient contre son cou à chaque mouvement de tête pour regarder un autre écran d'ordinateur, Stiles vint se mettre derrière elle et siffla d'admiration.

\- Waouh, tu dois avoir une sacrée mémoire avec tout ça.

\- Tu t'y connais en informatique ? demanda Charlie sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Elle tapait rapidement sur le clavier.

\- Un peu, oui.

Stiles se pencha et montra quelque chose à l'écran. Ils discutèrent longuement et à chaque phrase prononcée par l'hyperactif, le visage de Charlie s'illuminait davantage. Son frère resterait toujours son préféré, mais au moins, avec Stiles, elle se sentait comprise. Elle adorait Stiles, il était _la_ bonne personne pour son frère. Il s'intéressait à elle, il était à l'écoute, tout le contraire de son père. Stiles la comprenait, comme Dean. Il l'écoutait avec son cœur. Une personne toqua à la porte, les coupant dans leur discussion.

\- Stiles, l'interpella Dean. On va rentrer.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa Charlie sur la joue.

\- Au revoir Charlie. A bientôt.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Merci pour la fête, la remercia Dean en pinçant sa joue. Tu veux venir manger à l'appartement, demain soir ?

\- Stiles sera là ?

Le couple échangea un regard complice.

\- Oui, je serais là, répondit le concerné.

Charlie hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur son écran.

\- Ah, et Stiles.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

\- J'espère que tu viendras à la présentation de mon projet.

\- Tu… tu veux que je vienne ? Vraiment ?

Elle se tourna vers eux et regarda son frère.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es avec Dean, maintenant.

Dean la remercia d'un sourire et prit Stiles par la taille pour l'emmener à sa suite.

 _Le lendemain soir_

Stiles regardait Dean tourner en rond dans l'appartement.

\- Dean, calme-toi.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Elle devrait déjà être là, il pleut des cordes, et maman dit qu'elle est partie de la maison dans l'après-midi.

\- Elle est peut-être-

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle claque contre le mur.

\- Charlie !

Dean la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne bascule en avant.

\- Tu es glacée ! D'où tu viens comme ça ?

\- Louisa…

Stiles revint avec une serviette et la tendit à Dean. L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Dean, lui, semblait en colère.

\- Mais tu as bu ?! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé de l'alcool ?

Charlie le repoussa faiblement, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre.

Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Dean, peut-être que tu devrais…

Dean le repoussa d'un mouvement sec.

\- Laisse-moi, c'est ma petite sœur !

Stiles, vexé, se dirigea vers le meuble pour faire le lit de Castiel, parti chez sa famille. Charlie dormirait certainement ici.

\- Charlie, bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle le repoussa plus fort cette fois-ci, et fondit en larmes.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais conseillé, figure-toi ! Je suis allée chez Louisa et je lui ai tout dit ! explosa l'adolescente. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, je lui ai dit que j'aimais les filles, j'ai même été assez conne pour lire que je suis amoureuse de Lara !

Elle éclata d'un rire amer et tituba jusqu'au canapé où elle se laissa tomber.

\- Alors elle a éclaté de rire avant de me repousser. Elle a dit : tu me dégoûtes, sale gouine ! Et dire que t'as déjà dormi chez moi. Tu vas voir, tout le lycée sera au courant, je pensais pas que tu faisais partie de ces gens-là.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et revint dans le salon avec la grosse couverture qu'il avait entre les mains. Il bouscula Dean qui restait là, sans rien faire, et s'accroupit près de Charlie. Il enleva ses chaussures, mit ses jambes sur le canapé et la couvrit.

\- Repose-toi ma puce, ça va aller. On va prendre soin de toi.

\- Stiles, c'est pas à toi de-

L'hyperactif se tourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Il saisit son poignet et le tira avec force jusqu'à la chambre. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Dean avec colère.

\- Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Me mettre à l'écart comme ça !

Dean écarquilla les yeux et voulut contre argumenter.

\- Je sais ce que représente ta petite sœur pour toi, je sais que personne n'a le droit de lui faire de mal, mais maintenant le mal est fait, et tu ne te comportes pas de la bonne manière. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fils unique que je suis incapable de gérer ce genre de choses, bien au contraire. J'ai été rejeté à cause de mon homosexualité, et plus d'une fois, et personne n'était là pour me réconforter, sinon mon père qui lui aussi ne savait que crier contre ceux qui l'avaient fait et contre mon comportement lorsque je me sentais malheureux.

Il pointa son doigt sur le torse de Dean.

\- Charlie m'aime. Elle me fait confiance à moi aussi, alors s'il te plait…

Il posa sa main à plat sur le torse de Dean et soupira, les yeux implorants.

\- Fais-moi une place dans ta vie, Dean. Ne me rejette pas.

Le regard de Dean s'adoucit. Il posa sa main sur celle de Stiles et la serra.

\- On mange avec mon père avant l'exposition. Je veux qu'il te rencontre.

Stiles sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il recula et caressa sa joue.

\- Je vais voir Charlie. Prépare-lui une boisson chaude et appelle ta mère pour la rassurer.


	9. Rien qu'une seule fois

Et hop, encore un !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Rien qu'une seule fois**

Dean les observait depuis le bar. Stiles caressait doucement les cheveux de l'adolescente et, avec un mouchoir, essuyait ses larmes. Allongée sur le côté, les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle sanglotait.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner au lycée. Je suis la fille bizarre, et maintenant, je suis la fille bizarre qui broute des chattes.

Dean se retint de grogner à la vulgarité de sa petite sœur. Stiles caressa sa joue.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être différente, tu sais.

\- Tu ne comprends rien.

\- Bien sûr que si, je comprends. Tu sais, la différence fait toujours peur ou engendre la moquerie. Je suis hyperactif, et même mes professeurs se moquaient de moi, car ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec mon trop plein d'énergie. Et surtout…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis homosexuel, moi aussi. J'ai eu du mal à me faire des amis qui m'acceptaient, mais si cette Louisa ne t'aime pas telle que tu es, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Elle va en parler à tout le Monde, même à Lara…

Stiles caressa sa joue.

\- Mais tout le Monde n'est pas comme Louisa. Tu sauras trouver des personnes qui t'aiment. Nous, on t'aime.

Stiles se tourna vers Dean et sourit. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

\- Elle est comment cette Lara ? Tu penses qu'elle va te détester ?

Charlie haussa les épaules. Stiles caressait doucement ses cheveux.

\- Repose-toi, ça va s'arranger. Tu es belle, intelligente, Charlie. N'oublie pas qui tu es et les belles qualités que tu as. Tu es une belle personne.

Charlie se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant. Stiles attendit qu'elle s'endorme et la reposa doucement. Il la couvrit et se leva. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il sursauta en trouvant Dean face à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Dean sourit et le prit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je faisais avant toi ?

Stiles sentit l'émotion le prendre à la gorge, et pour la masquer, il scella ses lèvres à celles de Dean.

 _Le jour de la présentation_

Dean était nerveux, son verre de whisky était déjà vide. Stiles souriait.

\- Tu es déjà venu dans ce restaurant ? demanda Dean.

Stiles ricana.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tous les week-ends avec mon père et son adjoint.

Dean secoua la tête. Il recommença à regarder autour de lui.

\- Il ne peut me poser un lapin, mais il peut pas faire te faire ça à toi. Et il peut pas faire ça à Charlie.

\- Tu lui as dit… que j'étais un homme ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais eu à faire ça ?

\- Dean…

Il prit la main de l'hyperactif.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a aucun problème avec ça.

Il se mordit la lèvre et interpella un serveur.

\- Un autre whisky, s'il vous plait.

\- La même chose.

Dean et Stiles se tournèrent vers John. L'homme s'assit à la table et adressa un regard entendu à son fils. Dean était soulagé de ne pas y voir de reproche, ou même de la surprise. John, un fin sourire sur les lèvres passa de l'un à l'autre, et Stiles adressa un regard appuyé à Dean. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

\- Stiles Stilinski, mon père, John Winchester. Papa, je te présente Stiles.

John hocha la tête et tendit sa main au garçon.

\- Enchanté, Stiles.

\- Enchanté.

\- Alors, vous voulez travailler dans le social ?

\- Oui, répondit Stiles en reposant son verre de vin. J'ai déjà une idée assez précise du domaine. J'adore la politique générale.

Dean sourit.

\- Ce serait dans quel domaine ?

\- La justice pénale.

\- C'est un domaine difficile.

Stiles sourit, déterminé.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je voulais jouer au baseball. Bon je n'avais pas les bras pour, mais je suis très déterminé.

\- Mon père est fan des Yankees intervint Dean. Surement parce qu'on les paye une fortune.

\- C'est surtout parce que c'est une grande équipe de baseball, se défendit John.

\- C'est ça, rit Dean.

John sourit derrière son verre de vin.

\- Tu étais fan des Yankees, lorsque tu étais petit. Tu te déguisais en mascotte pour Halloween.

Stiles pouffa de rire, mais Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je suivais le mouvement, sans réfléchir.

Le sourire de Stiles disparut. Il était dur avec son père, mais encore plus avec lui-même. Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Pourquoi se rebellait-il tout à coup ?

\- C'était avant que je sache qu'ils étaient surpayés, suralimentés, tout ça pour des gros cons.

\- Quel Yankees est gros ? Dis-moi.

Stiles baissa les yeux et Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est une métaphore, dit-il en prenant son verre de vin.

Il le reposa et haussa un sourcil en proposant un nom. Son père remit sa cravate en place et se racla la gorge. Stiles se mit à réfléchir et proposa lui aussi deux joueurs. Dean pouffa de rire et John ouvrit la bouche, faussement indigné.

\- Eh, il a une forte ossature !

Stiles éclata de rire, suivi par John. Stiles posa sa main sur la cuisse de Dean et la serra. Il était simplement heureux d'être ici et reconnu en tant que petit-ami de Dean.

Dean regardait Stiles manger, amusé. Il mangeait dans le bon ordre, cette fois-ci. _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il se sent en sécurité, ainsi, près de moi ?_

\- Votre père est policier depuis combien de temps ?

\- 22 ans.

John prit son téléphone dans sa poche, regarda l'appel, et se leva.

\- Excusez-moi. Je suis désolé.

Stiles lui sourit puis se tourna vers Dean dont le visage s'était assombri.

\- Allez, c'est qu'un coup de fil. En tout cas, il est resté jusqu'au dessert.

John s'énervait au téléphone. Il raccrocha, puis revint s'assoir.

\- Excusez-moi. Et votre mère ?

\- Elle est morte lorsque j'avais neuf ans.

John le regarda mais ne dit rien. Stiles continua.

\- C'était un meurtre. Et… j'étais avec elle.

Il se tourna vers Dean, qui le fixait avec intensité.

\- J'ai… jamais parlé de cet épisode.

Dean, les sourcils froncés, se sentait horriblement mal.

\- Pou… pourquoi tu le fais maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien, réalisa Stiles.

\- Et… vous êtes là, dit John.

Stiles hocha la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis là.

Il regarda Dean, qui avait enlacé leurs doigts. _J'aurais pu ne jamais faire ta connaissance._

Stiles se colla à Dean.

\- Allez, il est sympa, arrête de faire la tête.

John, après un nouveau coup de fil, les rejoignit. Dean se figea.

\- Oh non, me dis pas que-

\- Je dois retourner au bureau.

Dean secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

\- Elle refait la présentation plusieurs fois-

\- Tu es attendu !

Dean se sentait d'autant plus en colère qu'il savait à quel point Charlie était angoissée. La présentation se faisait dans sa future école, mais des élèves du lycée pouvaient être présents.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, Dean.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire, répéta son fils, en colère.

\- Prends la voiture, je vous rejoindrais.

\- Tu en fais pas assez, claqua Dean en prenant la main de Stiles.

Il l'entraîna vers la sortie du restaurant.

\- C'est pas assez.

Dean assista aux trois présentations du projet, prêt à intervenir si quelqu'un s'avisait de se moquer de sa sœur. Elle était la plus jeune, elle avait énormément de mérite à avoir fait un travail pareil. Dean se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il entendit pour la troisième fois le nom du projet : JohnW2001. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Charlie avait perdu en assurance. A la fin du troisième projet, il se précipita vers la scène et la rejoignit alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

\- Charlie…

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison maintenant.

Sa voix était brisée. Dean sortit par la porte de derrière avec elle et l'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Mary, Sacha et Stiles sursautèrent.

\- Stiles, appela Dean.

L'hyperactif s'excusa et partit à la suite de son petit-ami. Mary sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et chercha sa fille des yeux.

\- Dean. Dean, essaye de te calmer !

Dean attrapa une clé USB et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement. Stiles attrapa son bras mais Dean se dégagea violemment.

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses de faire ça ?

\- Occupe-toi de toi pendant une heure, t'es capable de faire ça ?

Il s'en alla et Stiles claqua violemment la porte de l'appartement.

\- Dean, Dean !

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle de réunion, malgré les protestations de Jeanne.

\- Monsieur Winchester !

Il brandit la clé USB qu'il avait à la main, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

\- Ça va, Jeanne, ça va.

Il pensait toujours tout contrôler, hein ? Mais pas sa colère, pensa Dean.

\- JohnW2001. C'est le nom de son projet. JohnW2001, et toi, t'es pas venu.

\- Pose-la sur la table, soupira John en baissant la tête.

\- Tu as une fille. Une fille qui croit sincèrement que tu ne l'aimes pas. J'te signale qu'elle essaye de communiquer, elle parle ! Charlie a plein de choses à dire. Mais pourquoi tu n'écoutes rien ?!

La voix de Dean tremblait de rage, tout son corps tremblait sous la colère et le sentiment d'injustice.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas de l'intérêt ?! Pourquoi, ce n'serait pas la chose, la plus importante, juste pour un soir !

\- Oh Dean… soupira Jeanne.

Les hommes autour de la table de réunion amorcèrent un mouvement pour s'en aller.

\- On peut vous laisser…

\- Non, restez assis.

La demande de John attisa encore davantage la colère de son fils aîné.

\- C'est pour qui ce petit numéro ?

 _Alors c'était ce que c'était pour lui ? Une plaisanterie ? Un caprice ?_ Dean secoua la tête.

\- Elle sait que j'm'occuperais toujours d'elle.

\- Et ? ricana Dean. Il ne s'agit pas de ça !

\- On peut vraiment revenir une autre fois…

\- Asseyez-vous, bordel, restez ! Assis !

Le malaise ne faisait que gagner en intensité.

\- Et que je l'aime. Je l'aime, insista John comme si cela relevait de l'évidence.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'te jure… T'en as plein la bouche de c'mot-là, mais tu n'en connais même pas l'sens !

\- Peut-être, assena Dean. Et peut-être que Charlie ne le connait pas non plus-

\- J'ai fabriqué son Monde. Et le tien, aussi.

\- C'est pas une raison pour le démolir ! A chaque fois que, que t'as mieux à faire, c'est pas une raison !

Dean avait l'impression d'être en face de l'injustice personnifiée.

\- A qui tu crois parler, non de Dieu, pour venir ici, t'as pris ton vélo ! T'as à te soucier de rien, tu vis ta vie ! Tu n'es responsable de personne !

Dean sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Si, autrefois il était responsable de Sam. Mais ça non plus, ça n'aurait pas dû être son rôle.

\- T'es un gamin !

Dean perdit l'équilibre, son regard toujours vissé à celui de son père.

\- Tu crois qu't'es l'premier à perdre quelque chose ?! Tu crois peut-être… que c'que tu ressens au fond d'ton cœur, je l'ressens pas, moi, au fond du mien ?

Dean renifla et secoua vivement la tête, le visage déformé par le chagrin.

\- C'est pas toi qui l'a trouvé. C'est _moi_ qui ai trouvé Sam.

John fixait son fils, les mains sur la taille.

\- Et t'es tellement… désespérément aveugle…

Dean le regarda dans les yeux, glacial.

\- Que tes deux autres enfants vont finir par se pendre à ta montre-

John se dirigea vers lui, en rage.

\- Espèce de p'tit-

\- Quoi ! Quoi !

Les hommes d'affaire et Jeanne durent s'interposer pour les empêcher de se battre.

\- Sors d'ici, Dean ! ordonna Jeanne. Sors d'ici !

Dean s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Stiles se tourna précipitamment lorsque Dean entra en titubant dans l'appartement.

\- Eh. Eh, Dean.

Il semblait sous le choc. Il se rattrapa au mur dans le couloir et Stiles le prit par les épaules.

\- Dean. Dean, regarde-moi-

\- Laisse-moi, laisse-moi… Laisse-moi.

\- Dean, ça va aller, regarde-moi, ça va aller…

Dean se retourna et serra la chemise de Stiles entre ses poings avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il poussa Stiles contre le mur et arracha sa chemise. Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains pour intensifier leur baiser. Dean s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Dean le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, ondulant son bassin contre le sien. Son corps, le désir et le plaisir… Pur, violent, envoutant.

John Stilinski appuya sur le bouton du répondeur.

\- Papa, c'est moi… C'est Stiles. Je voulais que tu saches que… je vais bien. Et… je pars pour le week-end. Bon, ben j'espère que tu vas bien, et je te reparlerais… un d'ces jours.

John appuya sur replay pour réécouter la voix de son fils et s'assit à la table.

Stiles souriait. Charlie courait le nom de la mer, sautait dans les vagues. Les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, il se tourna vers les dunes de sable où Dean écrivait. Il courut vers lui, envoya voler son carnet et se jeta dans ses bras. Dean sourit et serra sa taille pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Castiel mimait quelque chose, mais ni Charlie, ni Marie ou Sacha ne trouvait ce que c'était. Dean et Stiles observaient aussi, mais sans vraiment réfléchir. Dean baissa les yeux sur la jambe de Stiles qui s'agitait. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et caressa ses cheveux.


	10. Souffrir encore

Et hop, encore un ! Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fiction !

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Souffrir encore**

Dans le train du retour, Castiel observait Dean et Stiles assis en face de lui. Il sourit.

\- Je veux un copain.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa Dean.

Stiles renifla, amusé. Il enlaça sa main à celle de Dean.

\- Dîner dehors, le cinéma… les relations sexuelles.

Dean secoua la tête en riant.

\- J'peux assumer, insista l'étudiant. Pendant genre… Un été ?

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de rire. Il se redressa.

\- T'es un grand romantique !

\- Carrément, ouais. J'ai même été romantique avec toutes les races.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- Vas-y, répète.

\- J'ai planté mon drapeau sur tous les continents.

Stiles ricana.

\- Ah oui ? Alors, une blanche ?

\- Haha, trop fort, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Stiles regarda Dean comme si la réponse se trouvait sur son visage.

\- Asiatique.

\- Oui, répondit Castiel en regardant le paysage.

\- Hmm, esquimau !

Castiel hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil. Dean secoua la tête. _N'importe quoi…_

\- Naaaan !

\- Si, insista Castiel, fier de lui. Monica Impélé.

\- Ah ?

\- Elle bosse dans un garage dans le 96ème.

\- T'as fait l'amour à une esquimau ?!

\- T'es allé dans un garage ? renchérit Dean.

\- J'te crois pas, décida Stiles en s'asseyant correctement, le genou tremblant.

\- C'est pas grave. Elle est gentille.

\- Prouve-le, sautilla Stiles. Dix dollars.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille au garage ?

\- Dès qu'on sera descendu du train, décida l'hyperactif. Tu viens avec nous, Dean ?

\- Non, sans façon, je pense que je vais éviter le carnage, ricana-t-il.

Lorsque Dean arriva à l'appartement, il fronça les sourcils. La porte était ouverte. Il prit la batte de baseball à l'entrée et entra prudemment. Il y avait du bruit dans la chambre. Il s'approcha lentement et se figea. Il baissait la batte de baseball. John Stilinski était assis sur son lit à feuilleter l'un de ses carnets.

\- Où est mon fils ?

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez su ?

\- Où est mon fils ? répéta John en se tournant vers lui, menaçant.

\- Il est… dehors, avec l'un de mes amis.

John se leva.

\- Alors, Dean Winchester, fils de Mary et de John Winchester, frère de Charlie et de Sam, retrouvé pendu à l'âge de dix-huit ans… c'est quoi ton problème, hein ?

Dean recula lentement, tandis que John se rapprochait de lui, une moue de dégoût déformant son visage.

\- Il est au courant ?

Dean secoua lentement la tête.

\- C'est moi le problème, non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à mon fils ?!

\- Je n'ai-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?!

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? Bien sûr que je sais, jamais je ne ferais du mal à Stiles !_

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Moi, j'vous connais. Je sais… que vous avez jeté la seule personne qui comptait pour vous. Je ne suis pas… un connard d'hétéro qui essaye de faire sombrer votre fils homosexuel.

John se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre un mur. Dean se débattit mais la colère d'un père était plus forte que tout. John enserrait sa gorge, les yeux emplis de rage. Dean essayait de le pousser à desserrer comme il pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa vue se brouillait.

Soudain, John prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il relâcha le jeune homme. Dean s'écroula au sol en se tenant le ventre, incapable de s'arrêter de tousser. De l'air, de l'air…

John tourna les talons.

\- Fais réparer ta putain de porte !

Dean continuait à tousser en donnant des coups de pieds dans le mur. Pourquoi était-il incapable de trouver la place qu'il avait à occuper dans ce monde ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était incapable d'être quelqu'un de bien et de juste, comme il le désirait ? Il se sentait sombrer, le cœur empli de détresse. Il se sentait si proche de Sam…

\- Dean Winchester, tu ne devineras jamais !

Stiles monta en courant dans les escaliers de l'immeuble et entra dans l'appartement à moitié hilare.

\- Castiel s'est tapé une esquimau ! Et Monica est vraiment… super sympa ! J'en viendrais presque à me mettre à la mécanique-

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Dean, appuyé contre la fenêtre à fumer une cigarette.

\- Ton père était là.

Stiles recula et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Que- attends, quoi ?

\- Il était là quand j'suis rentré.

Stiles se gratta la nuque en commençant à gesticuler.

\- Aie… Quelle merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Dean se demandait comment il trouvait encore le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Du courage ? Il le lui devait, un point, c'est tout.

\- Je le connais.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, cherchant quelque chose dans le regard fuyant de Dean.

\- Il nous a arrêté, Castiel et moi. Avant que je te rencontre.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Il y a… un truc qui m'échappe, là.

\- J'ai ouvert ma gueule et ça lui a pas plu. Alors il a riposté. Ensuite, Castiel vous a vus à l'école, et…

Le visage de Stiles se décomposait.

\- Il m'a donné l'idée d'aller… me présenter à toi.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- J'ai envie de vomir.

Il se précipita vers l'évier et se pencha dessus, respirant profondément. Dean s'approcha de lui.

\- Stiles… murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

Stiles se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing. Dean appuya sa main sur sa mâchoire en grimaçant.

\- Pas ça avec moi ! Ne prononce plus jamais mon nom comme ça !

Il contourna Dean et fonça dans la chambre pour y récupérer ses affaires. Dean le suivit.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça se voit pas ?!

\- Mais… t'es pas obligé de faire ça, dit Dean, impuissant.

Stiles se posta devant lui, des vêtements pleins les bras.

\- Tu te rends compte de c'que t'as fait ! Espèce de lâche, t'avais besoin de moi pour ta petite vengeance ! T'avais besoin de t'en prendre à moi ?!

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à ses affaires postées à l'entrée, Dean à sa suite. Il ne savait pas comment le retenir.

\- Stiles-

\- Tu pensais que je le découvrirais jamais ?! Je l'aurais forcément découvert un jour, puisque c'est comme ça que t'avais prévu ton coup !

Il se redressa, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais Dean l'interrompit en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles le repoussa avec une telle violence qu'il faillit tomber. Une larme coulait sur la joue de l'aîné.

\- Stiles, ça compte pas, ça, je voulais pas te faire de mal-

\- Si ! C'est exactement ce que tu voulais faire ! Tu voulais m'humilier ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu voulais m'humilier comme Charlie l'a été !

Dean voulait protester au venin de Stiles, mais l'hyperactif n'avait jamais été dans un tel état de rage et de douleur. Plus depuis la mort de sa mère.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

Il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Dean, sous le choc, se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Castiel observait son ami, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il aurait pu lancer « De toute façon, tu comptais lui dire », ou encore « il va revenir ». Mais il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état pour une personne qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. Il devait vraiment aimer Stiles. Et il le comprenait, lui aussi culpabilisait de ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire, après tout c'était son idée. Dean se leva, prit sa bière avec lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Castiel baissa les yeux. L'entrée de Stiles dans leur vie n'avait-elle pas tout bouleversée ?

John Stilinski se tourna vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il l'entendit s'ouvrir. Stiles marqua jusqu'au meuble près des escaliers et posa ses clés dessus. Ses sacs toujours sur les épaules, il regarda ce qu'était en train de faire son père.

\- Tu… tu devrais pas utiliser ça avec une poêle antiadhésive. Ça enlève le téflon.

John hocha lentement la tête et posa l'éponge.

\- Faut la laisser tremper.

\- Ok, répondit John en continuant à fixer l'hyperactif.

Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air hyperactif à ce moment-là. Gêné, il montra l'étage du doigt.

\- Je monte.

\- Stiles.

John abandonna là sa vaisselle pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Stiles se laissa faire, le regard perdu dans le vide.

 _Deux jours ont passé_

Charlie évitait soigneusement les personnes qu'elle croisait dans la rue, tout en parcourant les réseaux sociaux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Louisa attendait pour cracher son venin ? Le cœur de Charlie tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine, pour de multiples raisons : le chagrin de ne pas avoir son père à la présentation des programmes, la peur d'être rejetée le jour de la rentrée, l'excitation du rendez-vous avec la prestigieuse école d'informatique. C'est après ce rendez-vous qu'ils lui annonceraient si oui ou non, elle sera prise dans l'école après son bac.

Elle ralentit et poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque son téléphone s'éteignit, faute de batterie. Elle releva la tête et regarda dans tous les sens. Mince… comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour trouver le bureau, sans GPS ? Elle se fia donc à sa mémoire et se trouva dans un quartier plus calme de New York. Cela ne devait plus être très loin.

\- Salut Robocop…

Charlie se retourna vivement. Le groupe qui se moquait habituellement d'elle, accompagné de deux amies de Lara.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, cracha-t-elle.

\- Du calme, Robocop… Ou devrais-je dire, sale gouine !

Charlie se figea d'effroi. Elles se rapprochaient d'elle telle une seule ombre menaçante, et semblaient l'entraîner vers un cul de sac. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun de franchit ses lèvres. La panique l'envahit.

Dean, encore à moitié endormi, répondit à son téléphone. Il en profita pour regarder l'heure : 16 heures.

\- Oui maman… Non, pourquoi ?

Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il se leva et en fila un jean, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

\- Donne-moi l'adresse !

Stiles faisait des gaufres, pendant que son père sortait la chantilly et le sucre. Lorsqu'on sonna, ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la porte. John y alla. Castiel essaya de masquer sa surprise en se retrouvant face au policier, puis descendit une marche pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Bonjour, est-ce… Stiles Stilinski, il habite ici ?

John hocha la tête.

\- Ok, eum, génial ! Moi c'est-

\- Parce que tu crois qu'j't'ai pas r'connu ?

Castiel baissa lentement la main, intimidé.

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- C'est qui ?

Le visage de Stiles apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il soupira légèrement, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Laisse, ça va.

John laissa la place à son fils en rentra à l'intérieur de la maison. Stiles s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et le regard hautain.

\- Oui, tu veux quoi ?

Castiel tenta un sourire et se racla la gorge. _On dirait pas, comme ça, mais il est impressionnant ce mec !_

\- Eum… d'accord, j'suis une brêle, je sais, et-

\- Et ? l'interrompit Stiles, les dents serrées.

Castiel inspira.

\- Mais pas Dean-

\- Non, arrêtes.

Stiles commença à fermer la porte, mais Castiel remonta une marche.

\- Non, attends ! Rah, merde, je suis pas… je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, moi c'est pas mon truc !

Stiles se rapprocha de lui, les yeux plissés.

\- Dean m'a menti. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- C'est…

Castiel se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il est amoureux de toi.

Le visage de Stiles était toujours aussi fermé, mais ses yeux caramel s'étaient adoucis.

\- Voilà. Il t'a peut-être menti sur plein de choses, mais ses sentiments sont bien réels. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne avec laquelle il agit comme ça, que je l'ai vu regarder avec la façon dont il te regarde.

Stiles baissa les yeux.

\- Elle est bien plus jeune et ils ont le même sang.

Stiles le regarda à nouveau, lui indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

\- T'es pas obligé de lui pardonner aujourd'hui. Mais… pardonne-lui, s'te plait.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Castiel les interrompit. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Dean, il répondit rapidement.

\- Dean, alors.

Castiel leva un regard grave vers Stiles.


	11. Ainsi, tu te souviens

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Cela me parait peu pour le temps que j'ai passé dessus et la durée du film, pourtant j'ai rajouter des scènes ! Mais j'y mis autant de sincérité et d'amour que j'en étais capable.

C'est une fanfiction UA, crossover Supernatural/Teen wolf. C'est un Stean (Stiles/Dean)

MAIS c'est aussi une fanfiction qui reprend dans sa presque totalité le film Remember Me.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Remember Me, merci, dans vos commentaires, merci de ne pas spoiler :) Ceux qui l'ont déjà vu et veulent poser de plus amples question, mettez un premier commentaire innocent, et je vous répondrais par la suite hahaha

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, et bien... à vous de choisir : si vous regardez d'abord le film, vous vous spoilez en partie la fiction, et si vous lisez d'abord la fiction, vous vous spoilez pas mal de choses importantes du film...

J'attends avec impatience votre avis, car j'ai dû modifier mon écriture pour entrer dans l'ambiance de ce film absolument sublime, avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin

Ni Supernatural, Teen Wolf, et encore moins la sublime histoire de Remember Me ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ainsi, tu te souviens**

Sacha prévenait la famille proche de ce qui était arrivé. Mary, elle, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleurait de rage. C'était comme ça qu'elle évacuait l'injustice. Dans la chambre de Charlie, Dean était à son chevet. La jeune fille était fermement accrochée à son bras et cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Elle avait terriblement besoin de dormir. Dormir pour oublier sa cote fêlée, sa lèvre fendue, les griffures sur son visage et les cheveux arrachés. Mais surtout, elle avait besoin de dormir, un sommeil sans rêve, pour oublier les insultes, les cris, la haine qui avait déferlé sur elle. Elle avait déjà identifié ses agresseurs, celles dont elle connaissait le nom. Dean serrait sa main dans la sienne, profondément malheureux et en colère. _J'ai juré de te protéger… pourquoi je n'en suis pas capable ? Petite sœur…_

Dean embrassa sa tempe, puis releva la tête lorsque Sacha entra dans la chambre en compagnie de Castiel.

\- Stiles…

Il fronça les sourcils à la voix de sa mère.

\- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, je viens prendre des nouvelles…

Sacha ressortit de la pièce lorsque Stiles y entrait. Il tapa sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif en signe de remerciement. Charlie tourna lentement son visage vers lui.

\- Stiles, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Dean se leva et invita Stiles à prendre sa place. Il s'assit sur la chaise et Charlie tendit les bras pour le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras protecteurs. Il ferma les yeux et Dean comprit qu'il cherchait à retenir ses larmes.

\- Charlie, ma petite puce…

\- J'y arrive pas, Stiles… Je suis pas assez forte…

Dean en supporta pas de rester plus longtemps dans la chambre. Il sortit de la maison et s'assit sur les escaliers. Il alluma une cigarette, mais fut bientôt interrompu par une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que… Charlie habite ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Dean, hargneusement.

La jeune fille sursauta.

\- Je m'appelle Lara, j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé.

Le visage de Dean se radoucit. Il jeta sa cigarette et conduisit l'adolescente à l'intérieur. Il l'accompagna jusque dans la chambre. Charlie s'était redressée dans son lit et discutait avec Stiles. Charlie s'interrompit et se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Lara lui adressa un sourire timide, accompagné d'un signe de la main. Stiles comprit de qui il s'agissait et il quitta la pièce avec Castiel et Dean.

Dean venait de se rallumer une nouvelle cigarette, lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Stiles. Il sentait sa jambe bouger, alors qu'il s'était assis une marche derrière lui. Il sentait également son regard de reproche vissé à la cigarette

\- C'est ma dernière, promis juré, répondit Dean.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je sais… je sais qu't'es pas venu pour moi. Et je… j'te remercie d'être là, en tout cas.

Dean poussa un nouveau soupir. Il devait lui dire. C'était le moment où jamais, c'était dans ces moments-là que cela comptait…

\- Ça vaut c'que ça vaut, mais t'es vraiment quelqu'un de super, et… Et je t'aime, Stiles. Je t'aime tellement.

L'hyperactif fut pris de cours par cette confession. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'une énorme voiture noire s'arrêta devant la maison. John Winchester en sortit et grimpa les escaliers, manquant de percuter son fils.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Hein ?

\- Elle est avec une amie, répondit Dean.

Lara s'assit doucement au bord du lit et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Charlie, je suis tellement désolée…

La jolie rousse essuya ses yeux, encore embués de larmes.

\- C'est… c'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole.

Lara ferma les yeux. Elle semblait ronger par la culpabilité.

\- C'est Louisa… qui est venue nous dire que tu aimais les filles. Mes copines se sont montrées odieuses, mais je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit…

Charlie détourna le regard et les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

\- Elle vous a tout dit, hein ? Je dois te dégoûter maintenant…

Lara écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

\- Me dégoûter ? Mais enfin, Charlie, tu n'as pas compris !

Charlie osa enfin affronter le regard chocolat.

\- Je me dégoûte, moi ! De les avoir laissé te parler comme ça pendant l'année, de ne pas avoir pris ta défense, de t'avoir ignorée… alors que-

Charlie la regardait, les yeux brillants, l'encourageant à continuer. Lara releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Alors que je t'aime, Charlie…

La lèvre de Charlie se mit à trembler. Lara secoua la tête.

\- J'ai entendu ta mère dire qu'elle allait te changer de lycée, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes ! J't'en prie, Charlie, à deux, on sera plus forte, je serais là ! Je serais toujours là, maintenant…

Charlie esquissa un doux sourire. Elle tendit sa main à Lara, paume vers le plafond. L'adolescente lui sourit en retour et prit sa main. Elle la serra.

\- Ensemble, on sera plus forte, répéta Charlie.

Lara hocha la tête.

 _Quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, le 2 septembre_

Dean faisait les cent pas dans le quartier où habitait Louisa. Soudain, l'adolescente apparut devant lui, marchant à côté de son vélo.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant chez moi ?

Il plissa les yeux.

\- A ton avis ? Je viens prendre des nouvelles que la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur ?

Loin d'être intimidée de quelque manière que ce soit, Louisa sourit.

\- Ah, la gouine ? C'est certainement pas mon amie.

Dans un excès de rage, Dean saisit son vélo et le jeta sur la route.

Un policier s'approcha de la cellule où Dean était enfermé.

\- Winchester, tu sors.

Dean se leva et quitta la cellule. Son père l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur, dehors. Il lui fit de le suivre pour quitter le commissariat.

\- Dégradation de matériel, injures…

\- J''tai pas appelé.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, répondit John d'un ton léger en agitant sa main.

Il s'arrêta au bas des premières marches et se tourna vers Dean.

\- Je suis allé faire un scandale au près des policiers qui ont pris en charge l'affaire. Ces petites pestes doivent payer pour ce qu'elles ont fait, et Louisa la première ! Je ne lâcherais pas tant qu'elles n'auront pas changer d'école. Charlie ne veut plus partir.

Dean sourit. John se racla la gorge.

\- Je sais qu'tu m'prends pour un con, mais. J'ai mon utilité. Et j'ai parfaitement compris pourquoi Charlie a changé d'avis. La raison a de magnifiques cheveux ondulés et des yeux noisette.

\- Chocolat.

John sourit à son fils. Il hocha la tête et continua à descendre les escaliers.

\- Evite de terroriser d'autres adolescentes en attendant.

Dean renifla, amusé.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait sortir.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

Stiles, assis sur un banc dans le parc, se tourna vers Dean qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne retira pas ses lunettes de soleil, pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Ses yeux qui auraient trahi le fait qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. Dean s'assit au bout du banc, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

\- Merci… d'avoir accepté de venir.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Stiles, la tête inclinée vers le ciel pour profiter des doux rayons de soleil de septembre. Tu voulais quoi ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre et Stiles retint un sourire. C'était si amusant de le voir mal à l'aise. Comme ce jour où il était venu lui parler à la fac.

\- J'aimerais… eum… Stiles, s'il te plait, laisses-moi une seconde chance, débita Dean en se tournant brusquement, alors que Stiles avait tourné son visage vers lui. Je sais que je me suis comportée comme un gros con, un sacré gros con, mais à part peut-être, rah euh, les premières minutes où l'on s'est parlé, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Tu m'as bouleversé, Stiles. Toute ta personne m'a touché et j'ai jamais, ressenti ça pour personne, et… et… et enlève ces lunettes pour que je puisse savoir si je vais me prendre un gros vent ou pas !

Stiles sourit enfin et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Il se mordilla la lèvre et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Dean. L'aîné se rapprocha de lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dean…

Il se pencha en avant, baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres et les captura. Dean ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il caressa la joue de son hyperactif.

 _9 jours ont passé_

Charlie fit un dernier signe à son père, qui ce matin, était venu la chercher pour aller au lycée. Il lui adressa un sourire, puis démarra. Charlie s'arrêta devant le portail du lycée et inspira profondément. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et se tourna vers Lara, qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Elle attrapa sa main, faisant tinter leurs deux bracelets aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Charlie la serra et hocha la tête, déterminée.

\- Allons-y.

Dean embrassa avec douceur le dos de Stiles, qui gémit.

\- Hey, chuchota l'aîné.

\- Hey, souffla Stiles.

\- Mon père m'a invité à prendre le café avec lui ce matin.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Dean sourit et caressa la nuque de Stiles de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Tant mieux, répondit le cadet. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Dean se redressa, attrapa son journal pour le mettre dans son sac, et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre au coffee shop, avant de rejoindre son père au bureau, situé au centre d'affaire international.

Dean attendit que son père décroche.

\- _Allo ?_

\- T'es en retard, ou t'as carrément annulé ?

\- _T'es déjà en chemin ?_

\- Je suis déjà là.

\- _Je suis sur la route, j'ai emmené Charlie et Lara au lycée_.

Dean sourit et sentit une boule de joie brûler dans sa poitrine.

\- Ok, ben… je t'attends dans ton bureau ?

\- Ça risque d'être long.

\- Ça fait rien. Pas de problème.

Il raccrocha. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Jeanne releva la tête et se dit que cela faisait longtemps que Dean n'avait pas souri comme ça : serein, heureux, l'esprit libre. Il posa un café devant Jeanne et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Pour la plus belle des secrétaires.

Elle le remercia et le suivit du regard alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau de son père. Dean posa les cafés et les beignets et croissants qu'il avait apportés. Il s'assit ensuite au bureau de son père pour l'attendre. Il bougea doucement la souris de son ordinateur et se figea. Ses yeux devinrent humides et il déglutit. Sur l'écran veille de l'ordinateur, défilaient des photos de Sam, de lui, de Charlie. Une photo de famille, des photos de Marie. Il sourit lorsqu'il se reconnut avec une médaille de judo autour du cou. John avait un bras passé fièrement autour de ses épaules.

Stiles et Castiel se disputaient sur ce qu'ils allaient manger pour le petite déjeuner, mais Stiles eut rapidement le dessus. Après tout, c'était lui qui cuisinait.

\- Allez, c'est parti pour le pain perdu !

Castiel sourit, amusé par son énergie dès le matin. Il n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

\- Mets la radio, Castiel, s'il te plait !

Jeanne entra dans le bureau et Dean releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu connais ces photos ?

\- Qui les a scannées, à ton avis ?

Elle le rejoignit derrière le bureau.

\- Regarde-toi… Quel âge il aurait, maintenant ?

\- 20 ans.

\- Le temps passe si vite, soupira Jeanne.

Dean lui frotta l'épaule, puis se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Quelle journée, dit Jeanne en contemplant le ciel bleu.

\- Allez, viens !

Castiel poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Stiles le força à se lever pour swinguer. Il augmenta le son de la radio.

\- _On écoute le tube de l'été, I'm a Slave 4 U de Britney Spears ! Allez ça fait pas de mal, même si les cours reprennent. Ici votre animateur, nous le 11 septembre 2001 ! Déjà un an que nous sommes passé au XXIème siècle !_

Dean sourit à Jeanne.

\- Oui. Une magnifique journée.

000

Mary sortit de chez elle, alertée par le bruit qu'il y avait dans la rue. Elle suivit les passants qui se précipitaient, et regardaient vers le ciel.

 _Quoi que vous fassiez dans la vie, ce sera insignifiant._

John sortit de sa voiture et fixa les tours, semblant prêt à crier, à tout détruire autour de lui.

 _Mais il est très important que vous le fassiez_. _Parce que personne d'autre ne le fera._

Castiel et Stiles sortirent sur le toit de leur immeuble. Le visage de Castiel se décomposa. Stiles, à ses côtés, tomba à genoux, le visage ravagé de larmes.

 _C'est comme quand quelqu'un entre dans votre vie, et qu'une partie de vous vous dit : tu n'en es pas encore là. Mais l'autre partie vous dit : garde-la pour toujours._

John Stilinski courait dans tous les sens, afin de donner à ses hommes les ordres les plus précis possibles. Il leva la tête.

 _Sam. Charlie m'a demandé ce que je dirais, si j'étais sûr que tu puisses m'entendre._

Les lycéens, en récréation, poussèrent des cris lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Charlie et Lara levèrent les yeux vers les tours jumelles, et la plus jeune des Winchester poussa un cri d'horreur et de détresse.

 _Je lui ai dit que j'en étais sûr. Je t'aime. Tu me manques._

Sous les débris, la poussière, les flammes, la pierre, se trouvaient les pages éparpillées du journal de Dean.

 _Je te pardonne._

 _000_

 _Les jours passèrent, mais jamais la douleur ne s'effaça vraiment. Comment peut-on se remettre d'un tel évènement ? Qu'on soit touché de près ou de loin, une telle tragédie marque à vie, engendre des changements peut-être… Charlie se rapprocha de son père, il fut, une fois la jeune fille intégrée dans son école, présent à chaque présentation de projet. Castiel travailla sérieusement, malgré l'absence de son compagnon de toujours, afin d'avoir le meilleur avenir possible et ne plus gâcher une seule seconde. Stiles, lui, par un beau matin, monta dans un métro, et une larme roulant sur sa joue, il sourit. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, c'était un risque comme un autre, comme on en encourait chaque jour. C'était comme risquer d'être touché par un astéroïde en mangeant sa toute dernière gourmandise._

* * *

Voilà... certains d'entre vous doivent me détester, mais pour faire totalement honneur à ce film, je ne pouvais pas évincer la fin. Je réalise que je poste cette fiction un jour après les deux ans des attentats de Charlie Hebdo... J'ai réécouté la chanson "si tu t'demandes où est Charlie" et j'ai réalisé que pour ma part, je n'étais plus aussi révoltée que lors de ces évènements, j'étais au lycée et scandalisée pour la liberté d'expression. Mais maintenant ? Deux ans après ? Je ne sais pas si c'est l'esprit humain qui se protège comme ça, ou si, c'est terrifiant, je me suis habituée à ces actes...

Toujours est-il que le film remember me, sorti neuf ans après l'attentat des tours jumelles a été fortement critiqué car les journalistes et gens n'ont pas tout de suite compris que la démarche du réalisateur n'était pas d'utiliser le 11 septembre pour clôturer le film, basta, mais un moyen de mettre des visages sur les victimes, les vies de victimes avant et après. Et finalement, je suis émue de poster cette fiction aujourd'hui.

Si vous n'avez pas vu ce film, je vous le conseille grandement, si vous l'aviez déjà vu, j'espère que ma version vous aura plu.

Gros bisous, veilelz sur les personnes que j'aime, passez une belle année !


End file.
